Two Things that I could See
by 123arcalas
Summary: Suffering from mass hallucinations and memory loss, Kiske cannot tell the difference from reality from fake. But, when he figures out the truth of his past, Kiske meets two people he sees as reality.
1. Introducing Kiske!

**Another story XD**

**And it's not even in my list :3**

**Just came up with it one day and decided, Going to turn it into a story XD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_With trembling fingers, the child pushed the door open a crack, gulping as he heard the screams increase in volume._

"_M-M-Mom…D-D-Dad….B-B-Big Brother?"_

_Unsure of what's happening, the child took in deep breath before he pushed the door wide open, shutting his eyes._

_Trembling, the boy forced his eyes opened as he entered the room. _

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Kiske jolted upright in bed, his face beading with sweat as he panted his onyx eyes pale with fear and shock.

"Kiske?"

A muffled knock could be heard from behind his door, "Kiske, you alright? I heard you scream"

"I'm alright mom" Kiske said, forcing himself out of bed, "Just another…nightmare" As he stood up he added to himself, "I guess"

"Okay, just get ready; you're departing to the Chunin exams soon. Don't want to keep your team waiting"

"I know, I know" he muttered, searching around the heaps of clothing on the floor, "You don't have to tell me"

Kiske pulled on his black short sleeved shirt, lined with a dark crimson red before slipping on his dark blue high collared jacket and zipping it shut. Then he pulled on his gray pants, which covers his shins but hovers just above his ankles before forcing his small feet into his dark navy sandals. Finally, he picked up his Waterfall headband, and tied it around his forehead, letting his black bangs fall on the sides of his face. After fixing his shoulder length hair, Kiske finally swung open his door, swooped up his backpack and left his home.

"You're late" his teammate said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her dark brown locks reaches down to her lower back, her bangs split down the middle so it lies on the sides of her face, matching her dark chocolate brown eyes. Her red sleeve less jacket matches her skirt, open to reveal her white long sleeved shirt that matched her leggings. Her knee high boots is the final touch to her outfit, her headband tied around her waist.

"I bet he was having one of his looney dream again" Kiske's boy teammate laughed, earning him a glare.

The boy has light brown hair with golden eyes, dark rimmed glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose. His dark cyan jacket matches his dark blue pants as the long white sleeves cover his bare arms. His dark sandal matches the color of his headband tied around his shoulder.

"Shut up Z" Kiske growled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow" Z frowned, rubbing his shoulder, "Can't you just take a joke, dark eyes?" This earned him another glare, causing their lone female to sigh.

"Enough" the young Genin saluted to their sensei, whom dark red eyes bored into his students. His whole entire body is covered the black clothing, only leaving his eyes exposed, "We're Waterfall Shinobi, not young ducklings"

"Sorry Muramasa sensei" the team apologized, bowing politely to their sensei.

Muramasa sighed, before once again crossing his arms and said, "Z, Kiske, Mizuki, you know the importance of the exams right?" The children nodded.

Nodding his head proudly at his students, Muramasa said, "As you know, barely any Waterfall Shinobi becoming Chunin are very rare, rarer than Uchiha's nowadays, meaning barely 2 passes to become Chunin, Understand me?"

The Genin nodded.

"That means, we have to be the first Waterfall Village team to pass as a whole, to prove to all of the Shinobi nations that Takigakure Ninjas are as good as they are, get it!"

"Yes sir!" The team saluted to their sensei, causing him to chuckle.

"Then onward towards Konohagakure!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Make it stop, make the screaming stop!_

_On his hands and knees, the child gagged as he heard the slaughter continue, hugging himself as he heard the murderer chuckle at his weak will_

"_Watch child" he heard the murderer say causing him to look up at the killer with tear stricken eyes, "As I kill the rest of your family" _

_The Killer smirked, "But first…" He rose up his blade, covered in crimson, "Let's make you suffer more before I begin"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Aaaaagh!"

Kiske sat up in bed, causing the rest of his team to jolt up in a sitting position or fall right out of their beds.

"Kiske!" Z yelled, scrambling to stand after falling off, "What the crap was that for!"

He didn't answer the question, but only placed one hand over half of his face, trying to ease his heart and breathing down.

_It's just a dream, _he told himself, _It's just a dream._

But the dream felt too real. The man talking to him was real, his laughter was real, he even could feel the blade cutting right into his flesh, the pain unbearable.

"Oomph" Kiske fell flat on his bed, a pillow connected to his face.

"Man, you're annoying when you ignore me like that" Z frowned, fluffing another pillow in his hands.

Growling, the brunette glowered at him as he slipped out of bed, grumbling, "It's just my hallucinations acting up, that's all"

Picking up his bag, Kiske headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Taking out the familiar orange container, Kiske shook out its contents before gazing at himself in the mirror. Flinching at the gory image in front of him, Kiske shoved the pills into his mouth and swallowed, his fist gripping the edge of the sink tightly.

After a moment, the medicine finally took its effect, letting Kiske see his own image in the mirror before he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

A knock came on the bathroom door.

"Hey Kiske, Muramasa Sensei, Z, and I are going to the Spa, we'll meet you there"

"O-Okay"

Hearing the fading footsteps of his female team member, Kiske sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I have no choice but to join them"

Kiske and his team had made it to the Leaf Village a week before the Chunin exams began, which gave them plenty of time to hang around and learn more about their area before heading into danger.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The young brunette entered the hot pool of water, sighing as he slumped deeper into the comforting hands of the liquid, letting his head bob out of the water.

SPLASH!

"Hey!"

Kiske jolted up, his hair and face soaked as his teammate, Z, pointed his finger at him and laughed. Their sensei, Muramasa, just sweat dropped at Z's maturity.

Grumbling, Kiske, sat back down but turned his back to his team, placing his arms on a rock, then resting his head on his arms.

His teammates laughter came to a stop.

"Hey, didn't know you had a scar"

"You didn't?" Kiske turned to look at his teammate, fingering the scar on his shoulder.

The scar begins at his right shoulder then slid diagonal down his back, stopping at his left waist.

Z nodded, "No wonder you always wore those baggy clothing. How did you get it?"

Kiske shrugged, once again, turning his back to his teammate, "It's missing, just like the rest of my memory"

After a moment thinking, Kiske thought, _It's the same exact area where that man attacked me in my dream._

He never thought of it before, but now that he did, it makes him wonder, is it really a dream or not?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please Review**

**Favoriting is an option**


	2. Young Master

**I love this story XD**

**Even though I hate Sasuke :3**

**XD Or maybe I don't XD**

**Not telling you -w-**

**Anyways, on with Kiske!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Titghtening the black gloves around his arms, Kiske's onyx eyes traced back towards the trees in front of him, waiting, waiting for his target to appear. The new Chunin smirked as he heard the rustling of the trees as he heard his 'prey' rushed towards him, trying fratically to get away from his teammates.

_Idiot_

With one swift movement, Kiske slammed his fist into the stomach of the target, the target's eyes widening from the impact. After a few seconds, the body went limp in his hands. Heaving out a sigh, he turned his eyes back to the trees, "Mission accomplished, Z, Mizuki"

"You always get to do the fun stuff, Dark Eyes" Z pouted as he stepped out from the shadows, crossing his arms, "You get all the action while Mizuki and I have to do that plain, boring action"

Kiske turned and stared at his teammate as he slung the unconscious enemy over his shoulders, "Maybe it's because I'm the Chunin and you two aren't"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Kiske smirked at Z's reaction turning his back to both of his teammates before heading back towards the Waterfall village.

A year had passed since Kiske, Mizuki, and Z had taken the Chunin exams. Sadly, Kiske was the only one among the Waterfall Shinobi to pass the near impossible exams. This had not only caused great disappointed in their mysterious sensei but great awe amongst the rest of the Takigakure Ninjas. Kiske was the first ever Waterfall Shinobi to gain the title Chunin at his first attempt of taking the exam. This caused great confusion in the village, spreading rumors that perhaps Kiske is more than the number one rookie of his year. At first, the dark haired boy was nervous, but the next day pushed it out of his mind. Rumors were nothing compared to the hallucinations he has to face every morning before his medication. Recently, him and his team were sent after a man that was found near the entrance of Takigakure. Their mission, capture the man and bring him back for interrogation. These kinds of missions were a piece of cake to Kiske, who was silently humming to himself as his teammates followed behind him.

"It's still no fair, Dark Eyes" Z muttered, "You get to become Chunin's while Mizuki and I are stuck being Genin"

Kiske shrugged, "Maybe first time isn't always to best for everybody"

"But it's always the best for you!"

Smirking inside, Kiske said nothing as he and his teammates dove into the water to enter their home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Dragging himself away from the chaos, the tears still shed down the dirty face of the child as he continued to sob, feeling the stabbing pain from his shoulders down to his waist. The man had attacked him and left him for dead, but the child's will to live was much stronger than he had anticpated. Still clawing at the dirt in front of him, his dark onyx eyes of the child widen when feet blocked his way, feet that were smothered in blood. Shakily the child raised his eyes up, staring at the new stranger in the eyes. The child's eyes widen._

_"Older Brother?"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Slowly, Kiske opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light.

_The dream was more...calming, _he thought as he sat up closing his eyes as he brushed his fingers through his long spikey black hair, _but what does it mean?_

Having already accomplished their mission yesterday, the team was sent back home, since it was getting dark. But the past year, the dreams became more clearer and less sense to Kiske, whom thought it might have been the side-effects of the medicene he was taking. Shaking his head, Kiske decided to ask his doctor if there were any side effects at all to his medication. With that thought in mind, Kiske stood up to get ready.

Pulling on his clothing, Kiske pulled on the black gloves that he had recently added to his outfit before pushing his bedroom door open to leave.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Seated in front of the doctor, Kiske waited as his Doctor, Dr. Hachi, pondered for a moment.

Hachi was only 20 years old, but yet already a high classified medic amongst the Village. His white haired stuck out amongst the dark hairs of the Waterfall village as so as his eyes, a color of a pale, pale light blue. At first you wouldn't notice, but Hachi is an Albino. The only way to tell is to look at his skin, which is white, almost whiter than the snow.

After a few seconds, Hachi shook his head, "Sorry Kiske, but I even checked them myself. The pills have no negative effects on the user, it's been tested many times"

Kiske frowned, "You sure? Those dreams didn't appear until after I had the medication"

The white haired medic nodded, "Positive, but if you really want to..." Standing up, Hachi went up to one of the cupboards, opened it, and search amongst its contents. After taking out what he was looking for he returned to Kiske, "You may change your pills to these ones."

Reluctantly, Kiske gentle took the orange container from the doctors hands and read the description. After a moment of thinking, Kiske sighed, "I'll stick to my old ones, but thanks anyways Hachi" He put out his hand to return the pills.

Hachi shook his head, "Take them, just in case you want to give them a try"

Nodding his thanks, Kiske stood up and headed towards the door.

"And Kiske..."

The dark haired boy turned his onyx eyes towards the medic.

"Today's the day, you know?" Hachi said, giving him a small smile.

Kiske nodded, saying nothing as he left the hospital, thinking back to his earliest memories.

What he had remembered first, was that he had awoken only to look into the white ceiling of a room. The first thing he thought, was panic. He remembers his heart beating faster, his eyes widening at the people staring back at him. Kiske slightly chuckled as he remembers struggling to get out of bed, the nurses forcing him back down. Finally, after many days of gaining his trust, the Leader of the Village appeared to speak to him. What they had told him was that they had found him at the entrance of their home, unconscious and seriously wounded. They had no idea how he had gotten, there, but they knew that they just couldn't leave him the way he was. Since then, Kiske worked amongst their military strength to return their kindess to him. That was 8 years ago.

Sighing, Kiske scratched the back of his head. Now he wasn't so sure if he was paying back the village. Every year, on the very same day that they had found him, everybody celebrates his birthday. When they say everybody, it's **everybody.** At exactly 6 o'clock p.m. the whole village would come flocking to his house, no matter where he was or what he says about the party. The reason why they celebrate his 'birthday' as a holiday, nobody never bothered to answer him. They just pat him on the back and told him to enjoy the party or just hand him a piece of cake. At first, Kiske found it really annoying and loud, but now, he decided just to go along with the Village's 'celebrations'. But first things first, he wants to get home before the villagers do. Cause if he doesn't come home, there will be dire consequences.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

From afar, the man watched as the dark haired pre-teen entered his home, an stone cold expression on his face. Behind him, his partner scowled, "Why do you want to come here in the first place? Is it that boy?" he nodded his head towards the house, "Who would have thought you would have a soft spot-"

"Shush" The man shot his partner a glare, whom immediately shut his mouth.

Turning his crimson eyes back to the house, he quietly sighed to himself.

_I'm sorry_

"Let's go" he headed towards the village entrance, his partner following behind him, leaving undetected.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Happy Birthday!"

Blinking, Kiske's dark eyes traced towards the dark red cake to the faces of his adoptive parents.

Chiyoko Akane, his 'mother'. Her dark red hair drapes over her shoulders, reaching down to her upper back. As she smiles, her light aqua green eyes seem to shimmer even though there is no light in the room. Unlike him, she is a civilian, usually wearing the casual clothes of wearing a light blue long sleeved dress that reaches down to her ankles, an white apron tied in the front.

Chiyoko Ayumu, his 'father'. Unlike his wife, he has dark brown hair with light shade of green eyes, almost white. Just like his wife, he's also a civilian, usually wearing a grayish Yukata outlined with white, wearing his glasses in front of his eyes and a pipe usually smoking in his mouth.

Returning the smile to his step parents, Kiske sighed in the inside. Even though he appreciated the kindness they were giving him, Kiske feels like as though he was never truly loved and acknowledged by Akane and Ayumu, feeling like as though he was just a guest inside his own home. But even so, he still calls them by the words, 'Mother' and 'Father', even though the words seem to rot in his mouth.

Akane approached her adopted child, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight squeeze, "I'm so happy, you're finally turning 12 years old, making it 8 years since you have been living with this family"

Kiske blinked, remembering the reason why they had decided to adopt him in the first place. Akane and Ayumu had lost their own children to the past attacks on Takigakure, usually by trying to steal the Sarced Water. The water retains a mystical power which whom ever drinks of it, their chakra and strength ten-folds. And their children, all 4 of them, were killed trying to protect it. Akane and Ayumu only had decided to adopt Kiske just to fill in the void in their home and hearts. In the young brunette's point of view, the void hasn't even started to be filled.

"It's been that long?" Kiske said, flashing a fake grin, "Wow, time goes by fast doesn't it, Mother, Father?"

Looking into the bright eyes of his 'parents', Kiske's heart ached, ached to know his 'real' parents, his real family. After feeling himself being released from his 'mother's' hug, he smiled, "I'm going up to my room to get ready"

Seeing his parents nod of approval, Kiske headed upstairs to his room. Quietly, Kiske entered his room and shut the door behind him and as soon as he was sure that no one could hear him, he let out a loud yell. The effects of his medicene has disappeared as soon as his mother released her hug. Her red hair had been replaced with dark snakes their eyes a crimson red. Akane's face had turned really pale with dark hollow sockets where her eyes were suppose to be with dark colored maggots falling out of them. Her once clean clothes had been ragged, revealing the rotting flesh underneath.

Ayumu was no different. His black hair was gone, being replaced with spikes, his skin a pale gray. The white of his eyes as the pupils were a crimson red. When he had given Kiske a smile, mites were crawling in between the crevices of his teeth, the inside of his mouth green from decay.

Feeling the taste of bile running up in the back of his throat, Kiske rushed to the bathroom and pulled the lid of the toilet open. He quickly pressed his back against the wall, his eyes wide and his face paler than before. His own reflection had revealed to him a demon with dark ragged hair, horns jutting out from the skull. The eyes were pure black, fangs portruding from its mouth. The skin was a dark gray, heat easily seen floating around him. To Kiske, the image was terrifying, but what scared him the most, was that he knew that he was looking at his inner self, a monster.

Shakily, Kiske shut the toilet closed before his eyes traced back to the mirror, only to glance the same image he had seen in the water. Terrified, the young brunette balled his hand into a fist and shoved it right into the glass. The mirror shattered, its shimmering pieces crashing down to the floor. Kiske took a step back, feeling his bare feet making contact with the dangerous shards. But he paid no attention to the pain rushing up his legs, or the blood dripping down his hand. His eyes remained on the fragments barely clinging onto the wooden frame, the monstrous eyes staring back.

"Leave me alone!" Kiske roared, his fear quickly replaced with frustration and anger, "You're not me! You're nothing like me!" His black eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth, "Why won't you just return to hell"

Then everything went black

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ayumu and Akane stood beside Kiske, worried as Dr. Hachi stood up and sighed.

"His hallucinations are getting worse" He examined, turning his eyes to the Chiyoko's, "The medicene I have given him are wearing off sooner and sooner everyday." Brushing his hand through his hair, Hachi added, "We'll have to order some new pills to replace the old ones. But until they're here, you have to make sure Kiske takes as many pills as possible, that way he won't hurt himself, or anyone else"

The Chiyoko's nodded as Hachi left, their eyes drifting back to the bed.

Recently, they had found Kiske, out cold, in his bathroom, bleeding profusely. After they had bandaged him up and moved him to his bed, they called Dr. Hachi to check up on him. After hearing his condition, Ayumu and Akane decided to cancel Kiske's birthday. He wasn't just stable enough to handle it all now.

The recent experience had caused Kiske to go pale, almost white, maybe even paler than Hachi to the opinion of his adoptive parents. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was shivering, his hands clenching his bedsheets. Kiske's breathing was raspy and quick, constantly writhing around, his head shaking side to side.

"Leave me alone" He constantly muttered, "Leave me alone."

Akane glanced a worried look to her husband, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Ayumu reluctantly shrugged, "Kiske is a strong boy, most likely he'll get over the ordeal"

Shaking her head, Akane traced her eyes back to her adopted son, who continued to shift and mutter in his comatose state.

"Poor thing, he was traumatized enough when we found him, but suffering from these...these hallucinations as well, I couldn't help but pity him" She sighed, "But it makes me wonder sometimes why we adopted him in the first place"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"But I want to learn!" He stamped his feet, shrieking at the top of his lungs._

_The childs father narrowed his eyes, but this does not faze the young boy._

_"Kiske, for the last time, you can't go to the ninja academy. You're staying here, at home, schooled by both your mother and I"_

_Shaking his head, Kiske shot his father the darkest glare he could give and yelled, "Why!"_

_His father grunted with annoyance, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, "Kiske, let me give you a clue. If other children figure out that your..." He hesitated for a moment, "Well...special, what do you think they will do?"_

_Kiske quieted down, the realization slowly dawning down on him. "But...But I..."_

_Feeling the hot tears welling up in his eyes, the young Kiske cried as he said, "But I'm tired of staying inside! I want to go outside and play! Play with older brother!" _

_He fell down where he was sobbing, "I don't want to be alone anymore! Please just let me go! Just once!"_

_"There, there" his mother said softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Wait a bit longer Kiske, just a little while longer, then maybe you may go outside" _

_Sniffling, the young Kiske gazed up into the black eyes of his mother, saying, "Anytime I want?"_

_The dark haired female smiled, "Anytime you want"_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_"Dad?"_

_Glancing up from his papers, the dark eyes of his father traced towards the door, only to look into the eyes of his son._

_"Ah, Kiske, something the matter?" he asked._

_Hesitating for a moment, the child whimpered, "They're back again"_

_The father stayed silent, his black eyes narrowing, "Kiske, I told you many times, they're not real. They're all just in your head"_

_"But-"_

_"Kiske! That's exactly why you can't go to the academy. You're unstable and weak! Now leave and let me finish my work!"_

_His father jabbed his finger to the side of him, signaling to go to his room. Biting his lower lip, Kiske dashed off, feeling the tears streaming down his cheeks._

_Shutting the door behind him, Kiske ran to the corner, sat down and hugged his knees, rocking back and forth. _

_"W-w-why? Why won't they just..." He sobbed as he clenched his knees, "I'm not weak, I'm strong enough"_

_"Then prove it to him"_

_Kiske shook his head, "Mother and father, they wouldn't like it. Older brother wouldn't like-"_

_"Then what are you going to do? Stay inside forever, knowing that everybody outside of this house knows nothing about your existence, with no friends to share your feelings with?" _

_Burying his face deeper into his knees, the young brunette said a soft, "No"_

_"Then prove to your family that you're strong enough, strong enough to become a Ninja"_

__

Kiske stayed silent, his face still hidden be his knees. Finally, after many minutes, Kiske's dark eyes peeked over his legs, slowly turning to the color of crimson as he said, "And I know the way how"

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx_

_"K-Kiske?" His father stared awestruck at the scene before him, the rest of the police force standing behind their leader, almost as shocked as he._

_Grinning maniacally, Kiske turned his crimson eyes to his father, holding up the blood soaked kunai in his hands, "Are you proud of me now father?" He took a step foward to his parents, leaving bloody footprints behind as he added, "Am I strong enough in your eyes now, dad?"_

_Chuckling, Kiske raised traced his eyes into his fathers grinning as he said, "Are you proud of me now that I killed someone of our own?"_

_Finally, Kiske couldn't take it anymore, and laughed as he collapsed onto his knees, which later, turned into sobs as he hid his face with his bood soaken hands, ignoring the rushing footsteps of the police force running past him to check up on the corpse. A corpse of a man that he had recently killed._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Dark Eyes, you alright?" Z asked, his golden eyes staring at his dark haired teammate.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, just tired that's all" Kiske muttered, closing his eyes as he brushed his hand through his black hair.

Gazing at the young brunette, Z just shrugged as he turned his attention to Mizuki as he mouthed, 'What happened?'

Mizuki just shrugged before she turned her eyes back to their sensei, Muramasa.

Ever since the day that Z and Mizuki had failed to pass and become Chunin, the red eyed man was grumpy and short tempered. Since then, he had forced both of the brown haired Genin to do intense training, while Kiske stands by and relax. And today, he really needs the relaxing time.

"Kiske, stay on the sidelines" Muramasa spat, causing Z and Mizuki to shiver as Kiske groggily nodded and headed towards shore. Sitting down on the sandy banks, for a moment, Kiske watched as Z and Mizuki trained on the water with Muramasa sensei who was attacking them with all his might. Usually, Kiske would smirk at his teammates misfortune, but yesterday's experience and nightmare had worn the young brunette out. Heaving out a sigh, Kiske laid down on his back, his hands behind his head as he stared at the earthen ceiling. Since the Takigakure is behind the water fall, the sky has been blocked out the rocks. Muttering, he sat back up.

"I'm going out for a walk, alright?

He got no reply from his teammates, but continued to avoid their sensei's attacks. Kiske stared for a moment before he shrugged, stood up, and went on his way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pulling himself out of the pool, Kiske slightly smiled as he felt the sun's beam warm his soaked skin and hearing the trees softly rustle as the light breeze blew between their branches. Heaving out a sigh of content, Kiske shoved himself out of the water, welcoming the outside. Spreading his arms out, Kiske closed his eyes before he took in a deep breathe. He loved to be with nature, away from the dim lighting of his home.

Grinning, Kiske ran off into the trees, not noticing the dark green eyes tracking his movements.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Can't we just jump the kid and get it over with?" His lone teammate grumbled, polishing the crimson blades of his scythe.

"The boys crazy," The green eyed man said, turning around to glare at his partner, "and remember what Itachi said, never surprise the boy. That will awaken the killer instinct within him."

His teammate rolled his dark violet eyes, "Whatever that means"

The green eyed man narrowed his eyes, frowning behind his mask, "That means whatever had happened, _Hidan_, the experience might have scared Itachi into giving us a warning"

"The almighty slayer of the Uchiha clan scared of a young boy?" Hidan spat, "Oh, what great honor"

Glaring at his partner's sarcastic remark, he growled, "Just take the boy's warning, Hidan, or else it will be the end of you"

"I told you many times, Kakuzu" Hidan frowned, "I can _never _die"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kiske had closed his eyes, listening to the breeze gently pushing the leaves into a gentle swing.

_Young Master_

He stoppped, perking his ears

_Young Master_

Kiske opened his eyes, blinked, and smacked himself on the side of the head.

_Young Master_

That just proves to Kiske that he wasn't just hearing things. Quickly, Kiske took out the orange container, opened it, shook out some of its contents and shoved them into his mouth. A moment later, Kiske listened again.

_Younger Master_

Paling, Kiske turned around immediately deciding that it was the best time to return home.

_Do not turn that way, Young Master_

Kiske froze, his dark eyes widening.

_Please Young Master, do not turn that way, do not return home_

Biting his lower lip, Kiske clenched his fists, his eyes to the ground, growing wider and wider as the voice edged on.

_Danger is that way, Young Master, danger is in that direction._

"Sh-Sh-Shut up" He muttered, his hands clenching his head, "Your-You're not real, you're just in my head"

_But Young Master-_

"Just leave me alone!" Kiske roared, "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Leave my head!"

Panting, Kiske once again listened.

Silence

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kakuzu frowned. Have they been discovered?

The dark haired Chunin, to Kakuzu, have went insane. Muttering to himself and finally yelling at the sky to leave him alone? But, does it mean that they have been caught? The boy doesn't seem to be talking to himself, more like talking to someone. Kakuzu have believed that the young boy had spotted them and was trying to tell them to leave him be. But, what doesn't add up was the last three words the masked Akatsuki had heard

Leave my head

_What does that mean?, _the Akatsuki member thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey Kakuzu, what are you doing?" the white haired immortal frowned, "keeping watched or are you checking the kid out?"

Hidan just smirked at the glare he received from his partner.

The white haired immortal is leaning against the wood of the tree behind him as he sat on the branch, watching his partner peeking through the leaves. Right now, he's dying from boredom, if he thought was possible. The nearly immortal partner of his wouldn't let him keep watch, but instead told him to keep out of his way. Hidan merely accepted because of the fact that he hated this mission and wanted to get it over with. To get it over with quicker, he decided to let his partner do all the work. Only if his patience would let him

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Itachi stood by, keeping his Sharingan eyes closely on the two immortals. Kisame sat nearby, amused by his partners behavior.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked, "Afraid that Hidan and Kakuzu might harm the kid?"

"Perhaps" Itachi replied, causing the Hoshigaki to jump.

Staring at his partners back, Kisame frowned. Usually Itachi doesn't answer questions that he asks, until now.

"You're not acting like yourself today, Itachi" the Kirigakure ninja said, keeping his eyes on the Uchiha's back. Lately, the older Uchiha has been talking more lately, using basic vocabulary and lost his formal speech, even towards Pain when they were assigned to this mission. Somehow, Kisame knew that the boy was related to Itachi and he also looked familar too.

Grumbling when he got no answer, Kisame traced his eyes towards the young boy and grinned, finally realizing who he was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After a moment standing there, Kiske decided to return home. His hallucinations are getting worse and worse, even with the help of the new medication that Dr. Hachi had recently given him. He took a step forward.

His black eyes going wide, Kiske jumped back, just in time for the crimson sycthe to crush the ground where he stood.

"The hell?" Kiske yelled, gawking at the large crater as the scythe withdrew.

"Wow, you actually dodged that" the white haired immortal smirked, stepping out into the cleairng, "well I'm not surprised, since you're Uchiha Itachi's little brother"

"Eh?" His dark eyes staring into the violet eyes of the Immortal, Kiske said, "What are you talking about?

Hidan frowned, "You suffering from amnesia or something? You are Uchiha Sasuke, are you not?"

Kiske shook his head, pointed at himself and said, "I'm not this Sasuke person, my name is Kiske"

This puzzled the immortal Akatsuki further. Pain had ordered them to capture Itachi's little brother and bring him back alive to the Akatsuki base. But, Itachi only has one little brother, or does he?

"Well it doesn't matter" Hidan smirked, "Sasuke or not, I'll just use you as a sacrifice for Jashin!"

Kiske leaned back, letting the scythe fly over his head before placing his hands on the earth and cartwheeling out of the way.

"Tsk" Kiske growled as he kneeled down on one knee, clapping his hands together to form a hand sign. "Earth Style: Earth Avalanche!"

Hidan froze as he felt the ground shake under his feet.

"What the-" He yelped when the earth cracked open underneath him, causing him to lose his footing and fall into the crevice. Reflexifly, Hidan threw his scythe into the air, latching it onto the branches of the trees. Yanking to a stop, Hidan heaved out a sigh of relief as he lightly swung back and forth.

Kiske watched the scythe fly out and cut into the bark into tree.

_Young Master_

He winced, taking a step back away from the crevice before turning around and barging into a full run.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ending it right here, for now :3**

**So yeah, hoped you enjoyed it**

**Review and fav please**


	3. Insane Little Brother

**Next chapter :3**

**And I'm loving this XD**

**And don't worry, there will be some romance in this story -w-**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Great job Hidan" Kakuzu said sarcastically, slightly amused as he watched his partner pull himself out from the large crevice.

"Shut up" he growled, jerking his scythe from the tree, "That brat is more trickier than I had expected"

"Then you shouldn't have jumped him"

"It was better than watching him all day!"

"But if it wasn't for your mishap, we would have caught the boy"

"Just shut up and track him, I have a score to settle with that kid"

Kakuzu gave no reply but let out a small grunt before calmly, followed after the dark haired Chunin, his partner not far behind

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sweat beading down his face, Kiske panted as he ran farther and farther away from danger until finally, he collapsed, exhausted.

_Young Master_

Kiske gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he clenched the grass around him. Why? Why is this happening to him?

_But it makes me wonder sometimes why we adopted him in the first place_

His eyes going wide, Kiske rolled up into a ball, placing his hands on his heads, _No...not...not that._

Those words that he heard in his comatose state, the words that he had felt slam against his heart. The words that he thought that he would never hear.

Feeling his vision blur, Kiske struggled to stand, only to pant and collapse back onto the ground.

"Gosh damn it...why?" he sobbed, "Why damn it?..."

The images around him had gotten abstract, unable to tell which is the sky and which is the ground. The birds were winged mutants, few feathers clinging onto their large frame, the pupiless eyes glaring. Roaring and crying had replaced the sounds of the gentle breeze and the grass has disappeared, leaving behind crimson stains on the earth. The only thing that stayed the same were the trees, which towered over Kiske.

Unable to move, Kiske started to drag himself forward, struggling to ignore the hallucinations around him and to head back home.

"There you are"

Kiske froze, his eyes widen as he sensed the familiar chakra.

Smirking, Hidan said, "Such a pathetic sight I see right now, I don't even think that you're even worthy to be sacrficed to Lord Jashin"

Clenching his fists, Kiske narrowed his eyes as he clumsily stood up, turning around to glare at the white haired immortal. He got a smirk as a response.

"Stop trying to act like the hero kid" Hidan spat, pointing at him with his scythe, "and come with us, if you're the one that we're looking for that is"

"Us?" Kiske frowned, "So there's more than one of you guys?"

"Enough chat"

Feeling something rush behind him, Kiske glanced back, only to look into the violet eyes of the Jashin Worshipper.

"Nightie Night!" Was the last words that Kiske heard before feeling a blast of pain hitting him on the back of the head and fell into darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So you're saying it's not Sasuke?"

"Yes"

Kisame frowned, scratching his chin. Everyday, Uchiha Itachi is getting more and more harder to understand. One day he says that he has one brother, but Uchiha Sasuke is not the one that they're after. So does that mean that he has another relative that he had not told them about. No, Kisame knew Uchiha Itachi better than the others, he knows that the Uchiha would not keep such a secret from the Akatsuki. Unless, it was something really urgent.

"Does that mean you have 2 younger brats than 1?" The Mist Shinobi asked.

Feeling his body stiffen, Kisame's eyes went wide as he looked into the eyes of the Sharingan.

"Kiske isn't a brat" he heard the Older Uchiha growl, "If I ever, I ever hear you call him that again, I swear...I will kill you"

Panting after being relased from the gen-jutsu binding, Kisame gulped. He'll take that warning for granted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Slinging the unconscious Chunin over his shoulder, Hidan's violet eyes glanced back at his partner who final stepped out from behind the trees.

"Took you long enough" The white haired immortal said gruffly, earning himself a glare from Kakuzu.

"At least we have the child" The Near-Immortal grumbled, "Let's head back to base before we run into anymore trouble"

"What did you do?"

Both pairs of eyes turned towards the source of the voice, only to trace them back towards Kisame and Itachi.

His eyes flaring, Itachi stomped towards the two Immortal, growling, "I don't want to repeat myself, **what did you do?"**

Feeling the intensity of the glare boring into their souls, Hidan and Kakuzu couldn't help but slightly shiver at the sharingan eyes of the older Uchiha.

"W-What the heck is wrong with you?" Hidan finally choked out, "You haven't been acting yourself ever since Leader assigned us this mission"

Kakuzu glanced at his partner, mentally agreeing with him. The Uchiha have been showing more and more emotions lately than his stone cold self. Recently, they had heard Itachi threaten Leader that if he does not let him go back to the Waterfall Village, he'll show him the power of the Nightmare Realm. Leader reluctantly agreed, not even bothering to ask the reason why the older Uchiha wants to head to Takigakure, much to Kakuzu's disgust when he had heard that he and his partner have to be guide for the Uchiha and the Mist Shinobi. Then, he told them that they have to 'capture' a boy, similar to him, he said, and bring him back to the Akatuski. He refused to answer any questions given by the Akatsuki members, something that isn't usually him.

"**What did you do?**" As the comma shaped marks slowly morphed into the pinwheel shape, Kakuzu grumbled, "Hidan just knocked the kid out on the back of the head, nothing serious"

The Older Uchiha's eyes widen, the crimson color slowly fading to the color of onyx, "What have you done?"

Confused, Hidan asked, "Seriously Itachi, something is wrong with you today"

"Kisame, we're leaving, quick"

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Itachi stopped for a moment, not every bothering to turn his head as he answered, "Sudden Death" before leaving the two near Immortals behind. Hidan growled as he watched the Konohagakure and Kirigakure Shinobi leave.

"Damn it, that Itachi is pissing me off" he grumbled.

Kakuzu slightly nodded, agreeing with his partner for once.

Huffing, Hidan took a step forward to follow the two Akatsuki members.

"Kill"

The white haired Akatsuki members froze, narrowing his eyes as he felt the dark haired Chunin shift on his shoulders, "Damn it, keep still you-"

Blood sprayed from his mouth, his eyes going wide as he watched the onyx colored eyes of the boy turn crimson, revealing the familiar Uchiha clan bloodline.

"Die"

The boy grinned maniacally, shoving his hand farther into the Immortals back before finally wrapping his hand around the object he was looking for. Laughing, Kiske pulled with all his might, causing the Immortal to gape as he fell forward, watching as Kiske waved part of his spinal cord in front of his face.

Kiske frowned, "You didn't die...how boring"

Pondering for a moment, he grinned, "But now that I think about it...I could rip you apart even more"

"You brat" Hidan coughed, glaring at the supposedly Uchiha who cackled.

"This is so much fun!" he yelled before turning his Sharingan eyes to Hidan's partner, who was frozen stiff, causing Kiske to grin, "Another one, lucky me"

Kakuzu couldn't move, he can't even feel his own legs. He was scared, which had surprised him. Kakuzu had not seen his partner take such a damaging blow and to make things worse, the kid was insane. And to make it even more troublesome, Kiske was not only an Uchiha, but also carries the gift. Glancing at the eyes, Kakuzu relaxed a little, but still kept his guard up. The Sharingan was incomplete. The right eye only has one comma shaped mark while the other has none at all.

_That makes things easier, _Kakuzu grumbled to himself, debating whether to run and abandon his partner or stay and fight.

"Don't even think about running away" Kiske grinned, his crimson eyes staring into the green of the Akatsuki member.

Kakuzu felt his body stiffen, his eyes going wide as he felt his hand move slowly towards his kunai pouch. The problem is, he wasn't the one doing it.

"Wh-What are you.." his voice faded, his eyes once again glancing into the eyes of the Chunin, whose grin had not disappeared from his face.

Kiske wasn't blinking, his eyes wide open, terrifying the Near-Immortal. He had done something to him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, I really was hoping for a challenge" Kiske frowned, "but, you'll have to do for now, before I finish him off" He grinned as he nodded his head towards his incapacitated partner who cursed at the young (supposedly) Uchiha.

"Bye Bye" Kiske waved as he forced Kakuzu to draw out his kunai, slowly placing it on his throat, then grinned as he sliced his neck open, causing the Akatsuki member to fall forward.

"More, More!" he lauged, turning his eyes to the White-haired immortal who narrowed his eyes.

"Pulling out your spine isn't enough eh?" Kiske grinned, his Sharingan eyes glimmering with excitement, "Just wait, I'll make you regret living this long.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Shouldn't we turn back?" Kisame asked as he glanced his Uchiha partner.

"A few more minutes" Itachi said, keeping his eyes closed.

Itachi hadn't really left the two Immortals, he had ordered Kisame that they were going to wait nearby and stay there until a certain amount of time passed. Since that time, it's been exactly 15 minutes.

By then, Kisame had heard screaming, Hidan's screams. And this wasn't the painful pleasure that he usually hears, it was actual screams of pain. He shivered at the thought, what could make Hidan yell in pain? Finally, it stopped, which had caused Itachi to abruptly stand up.

"I guess they've learned their lesson" He said.

Kisame cocked an eyebrow, "Lesson? What do you mean-...Never mind"

The sharkman had decided to shrug it off, it's not like as thought Itachi will answer anyways.

Both Akatsuki memebers headed down the path that they had recently left their abadoned comrades, Kisame gawked at the sight.

Kakuzu was laying not too far from the path, a puddle of blood strewn around his body. But that was not that shocked Kisame.

Hidan's limbs were strewn all over the place, his body torn apart, revealing his innards. The some of the innards were still inside, most of it was thrown all over the area.

"You now know why you should never hit him on the back of the head" Itachi said, his eyes on the Immortal's eyes.

Kisame jumped when Hidan's eyes narrowed, he always forgets about that.

"Just shut damn Uchiha, just wake up Kakuzu so that he could sow me back together"

Itachi turned around, ignoring the insult and headed towards Kakuzu, he still lay motionless not too far from the white-haired immortal.

"Hey Kakuzu" The older Uchiha said, nudging him with his foot, "wake up, you have to help Hidan"

Hearing the near-immortal groan, the two Akatsuki members watched as he slowly pushed himself up, blood still flowing from his open neck.

"Gosh, what happened to you?" Kisame said, more to Hidan than Kakuzu.

"That damn kid that's what" Hidan spat as he watched impatiently as Kakuzu stitched up his own neck, "and hurry up, I want to rip that brats head off"

Kakuzu grumbled as he approached his partner, picking up his limbs and the rest of his organs.

"Hey, did anybody see my intestines?" Hidan asked as Kakuzu started to patch him up.

All 3 Akatsuki members glanced at each other.

"Erm shouldn't you know, you're the victim here?" Kisame said.

Hidan mused for a moment, "Oh...THAT DAMN BRAT USED IT TO TRY AND SUFFOCATE ME!"

That's when all 4 Akatsuki members heard it, a chuckle echoing from the trees.

"Stay here" Itachi said to his partner, nodding his head towards their incapacitated comrades. Kisame only nodded, watching the older Uchiha leave the rest of the Akatsuki members behind.

Itachi took his time approaching the source of the quiet laughter, but even so, he already knows who it was. After a moment, Itachi slowly stopped, his onyx eyes laid on the laughing figure of Kiske, who was seated near his tree, leaning on its bark. In his hand, was Hidan's missing organ. Kiske noticed Itachi, paused his laughter for a moment, then, burst out laughing again. His onyx eyes had a dazed look, paler than their orginal color. Sweat was beading down his face as he gasped between each pause of laughter.

"Kiske"

The Chunin looked up at Itachi, small chuckles still escaping from his lips.

"Itachi?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_"You sure that you wouldn't get in trouble?" Kiske frowned, crossing his arms as he looked up at his older brother, who nodded his head and smiled._

_"Mother and father are asleep, they won't notice us missing from the house. Well, not for a couple of hours at least"_

_"But..." Kiske whimpered._

_"I thought that you want to see outside"_

_Kiske pondered for a moment, he's 2 years old and yet, never had stepped a foot outside of his home. Every now and then he would stick his head out of a window and he would take in deep breaths of fresh air, only to be pulled back in by either his father or by his mother. But now, there's no one to stop him, this could be his only chance for a temporary freedom._

_Kiske nodded as he watched his older brother quietly pulled back the sliding doors and urged Kiske outside. The young child had never felt so happy in his life. Feeling the chilly air biting onto his skin, his barefeet touching the dew on the grass and his eyes tracing the stars above him. He took in a deep breathe, tasting the fresh air of the night. Heaving out a sigh, Kiske fell onto his back and closed his eyes, smiling._

_"You like it so far?" He heard his older brother say as he laid down beside him._

_Kiske nodded, grinning, "Loves it a lot"_

_"Then let's do this every night"_

_Kiske stopped, staring at his older brother before he said, "Yeah, maybe brother Sasuke could join us"_

_Immediately, he saw his older brothers eyes change, turning his eyes away from him, "Yeah, maybe"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi let out a small smirk, "So, you gained some of your memory back?"

Kiske continue to chuckle, which later slowly turned into fits of sobs as tears streamed down his blood soaked face, "Help me"

The older Uchiha approached his little brother, placing his hand on top of his black hair, "Just come with us Kiske, and we'll make it all go away"

Struggling to wipe away the down poor of tears, Kiske nodded as he felt his older brother ruffle his hair.

"But first, let's return that to the orginal owner" Itachi said, pointing at the organ in Kiske's hand

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hidan glared at the sleeping Uchiha on Itachi's back, whom refused to let the other Akatsuki members to carry him back to base, for obvious reasons. The only exception is Kisame, whom every now and then, he would hand Kiske to when he couldn't carry him much longer, then take back his younger brother.

The white haired immortal would do anything to slaughter Kiske, thanks to the fact that he has now new scars and he swears that his innards haven't been place correctly, blaming everything on the young Uchiha. What pissed him off was that Kiske was soundly asleep on his brother's back, feeling no threat from him and the rest of the Akatsuki members. Every now and then, Hidan would let off a low growl, which only earned him a glare from Itachi, whom he just ignored and continue to glare daggers at the back of the younger Uchiha.

"Older brother?"

Itachi gazed back at Kiske, whose eyes were half-closed, his face still strewn with blood.

"Where are we heading?"

The older Uchiha paused for a moment, musing whether or not to answer his newly found younger brother's question.

"You'll see when we get there" he answered.

Kiske blinked a couple of times before he said, "Could you put me down? I could walk by myself"

The Akatsuki members held their breath as they watched Itachi froze, stopping in his tracks. After a moments pause, Itachi answered, "Why not?" and gently placed Kiske on the ground, causing Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu to gape. For once in their lives, they saw the kind side of Uchiha Itachi.

Taking a few steps forward, Kiske smiled at his older brother before he dashed off, yelling, "Race you!"

Watching Itachi smirk, the Akatsuki members were even more shocked when Itachi ran after Kiske, barely keeping up with the dark haired Chunin.

"Gosh damn it" Hidan grumbled, "I have a feeling it's going to be even more annoying in the Akatsuki base after this"

Kisame and Kakuzu mentally agreed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_The mans face was barely visble through his tear stricken eyes as he struggled to stand, only to collapse back down onto the ground. Hearing the man chuckle, Kiske's fear grew more and more as he heard the footsteps become louder and louder._

_"That poison is going to kill you within hours" he heard him smirk, "and there will be no more witness' to the massacre of this clan"_

_"You're insane" Kiske cried, "you're a member of the clan yourself but-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_The young Uchiha's head jerked to one side, his cheek throbbing from the sudden impact from the mans hand._

_"You're too annoying" the man grumbled, "I made you suffer enough, time to kill you now"_

_Eyes going wide, the child turn to run._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kiske sat up abruptly in bed, the crimson color of his Sharingan slowly fading from his eyes. Panting, he forced himself out of bed, slowly yawning before he stretched, making the decision to get ready, even though there was nothing planned, for him anyway.

Him and the rest of the Akatsuki members made it to their base yesterday, shocking everyone when Kiske came to a sudden stop and Itachi bumping right into him. Kiske had laughed at their reactions when they saw that Itachi just chuckled as he helped his little brother up. Knowing that him coming here is going to change the ways that the Akatsuki members will view his older brother, he told him that he'll stay in his room for a while, until that is, Itachi could find more medication. He had lost the earlier ones with the fight with Hidan. Then, a few hours after making it to the Akatsuki base, a member of the Akatsuki, whom Kiske would later on learn would be the Leader, ordered Itachi to go out on a mission. Of course, Kiske was upset to watch his brother leave but waved bye when he saw him passing by his bedroom. He slammed the door shut when he glanced at Kisame, whose form was that of a giant shark with tentacles jutting from its back, his teeth at least a foot long. Kiske couldn't help it, he should have known that he should have gotten use to his hallucinations by now but, the fear inside him is much more than his bravery.

Brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, Kiske avoided his reflection in the mirror, fearing to once again to glance at his monster self. Then he stepped out from the bathroom, picking up the clothing that Itachi had dropped off for him. The old ones were smothered in blood, which can't be washed off Kiske learned after taking a bath himself.

He pulled on the high collared black short sleeved shirt, then he fitted the black gloves he had requested onto his hands. Next, Kiske put on some white short pants, wrapping bandages from his ankles to his knees. Finallly, he pulled on his coal black sandals and then wrapped his wrists to his elbows with bandages.

Standing up to leave, Kiske glanced at his dresser, coming to a complete stop. His hitae-ate, he had forgotten all about it. Picking up the delicate headband, Kiske rolled it back and forth in his hands. Amazingly, not a spot of blood or dirt has stained the metal or the cloth, still the same when Kiske had been attacked by Hidan. Hesitating for a moment, Kiske placed the headband on his forehead and tied the black cloth around his head, letting the ends fall to his lower back. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he nodded with acknowledgment at his new outfit and headed towards his door, ignoring the image of himself. Gulping, his hand shakily gripped the doorknob and slowly, he turned it.

Swinging the door open, Kiske squeezed his eyes shut, shivering as he forced himself out into the hall. He may have promised his older brother that he'll stay in the room, but that doesn't mean that Kiske doesn't want his freedom. Forcing one eye open, Kiske sighed as he saw that there was no one in sight, quietly shutting the door behind him. Kiske jumped, a growling sound had erupted into the silence. After a moment of thinking, Kiske realized he hadn't eaten since yesterday's experience. He was starving. Glancing once again down both ends of the hall, Kiske headed down in a random direction, hoping that he won't get caught.

After searching through the Akatsuki base, Kiske had discovered he was like a curious 4 year old, peeking between the cracks of the doors he made, only to quietly shut them when he had seen he had picked the wrong door. Curiousity always gets the best of him, he realized as he stopped in front of a large frame, staring at it with curious eyes. Wrapping his hand around the knob, he gently pushed the door open. His eyes went wide, a small smile forming from his lips. He finally found it. Searching around the kitchen, Kiske found much to his disgust lots of sweets and meats, not enough vegetables and fruits.

_It makes me wonder how obese these Akatsuki members could be, _he mentally grumbled before pushing away the contents inside the fridge until he finally came unto something he could eat. Taking out the small package of yogurt, he took one of the 12 from its container before searching for a spoon. Ripping open the lid, he shoved the soft contents into his mouth, sighing mentally as the flavors of his favorite food were absorbed by his tongue. Finishing the whole package by himself, he threw away the remnants of the treat into the garbage, hoping that no one would notice that a dozen yogurts have disappeared from the fridge. Looking around, Kiske sighed as he wondered what he should do next.

"Insane Uchiha"

His onyx eyes going wide, Kiske frantically looked around before crawling into one of the bottom cupboards and shut it, just in time to hear the door swing open.

"Can't believe that that brat is going to stay" he heard someone complain.

It was Hidan, he realized, pushing the cupboard just a crack, just enough to glance outside.

Like he had guess it was Hidan, but the mystery man that he was speaking too was nowhere in Kiske's sight.

"You know as well as I do that it's a bad idea to go against Itachi's intentions" the mystery Akatsuki memeber said as Kiske heard him take a seat in one of the many chairs, "so whether we like it or not, the kids staying"

"I still don't like it" Hidan grumbled, slamming something shut as he too took a seat at the table, "One minute he's a coward then the next, he's an insane maniac, he even made me yell in pain"

Kiske heard the Unknown Akatsuki member whistle, "The kid must have beaten you up really good in order for you to do that"

Hidan must have shot him a glare, since Kiske heard a chuckle escaping from the unnamed member.

"And to make things worse" Hidan complained, "I have to keep an eye on the kid on our next mission as soon as Itachi give that brat his damn pills. It's stressful enough to work with Kakuzu but with that brat around!" Kiske heard a slam as Hidan growled, "I would rather sacrifice myself to Jashin than have him around"

Many minutes went by as the two Akatsuki member chatted, mostly about their complaints before Hidan finally growled, "That brat, is nothing but Itachi's insane little brother" Finally, Kiske heard the chairs scoot across the floor and the door slamming shut.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**It ended up being longer than I had expected 0-0...**

**Oh well XD**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**It was mostle just rambling - -'**

**Fav/Review please**


	4. Uchiha Sasuke: Kiske is still alive?

**Yay! Another chapter of TTTICS!**

**Kiske:...What the heck is that suppose to mean?**

**What else? 'Two Things that I could See'**

**Kiske:...I have no comment**

**Xxxx**

**Chapter 4: Uchiha Sasuke: Kiske is still alive?**

**XxXxXx**

For the past couple of days, Kiske had to sneak around just to get food. Seems like the Akatsuki members thought that he doesn't need any to survive. Like Kiske minds anyways, the food in the Akatuski kitchen isn't very much for his tastes, especially since he doesn't like to eat meat. Every now and then he would find a fruit or vegetable or better yet, yogurt, stocked somewhere in the kitchen but it was beyond rarity. Now, Kiske is relieved to hear that Itachi is coming back and this time, with some help.

"Finally!" Kiske yelled when his older brother came stepping into the room, ignoring the disturbing hallucination behind him, "Do you have it! And please tell me you have something to eat!"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "They haven't fed you?"

"What do you think!" Kiske grumbled, "I had to get my own food... Do you know how many times I got lost in this building!"

"I'll...I"ll talk to them later about that" Itachi said, holding out his hand, "But for now, please take your pills"

Blinking at the orange container in front of him, Kiske gently took the container from his brother and said, "Thanks" Before turning around and heading towards the bathroom.

As soon as the door was shut, that's when Kisame spoke, "Something's wrong with that kid, I swear"

"Nothing is wrong with him"

Kisame just grunted, he was getting use to Itachi's new attitude.

"On the day we left for the mission, your brother has no manners, as soon as he said hi to you, he slammed the door shut as soon as he saw me"

"Why do you think he has to take medicene?"

Kisame paused, staring at the Uchiha

"I don't want to repeat myself" Itachi said, his eyes glaring at the Mist Shinobi, "Why do you think he has to take medicene?"

Kisame didn't spoke, only stayed silent.

"Like I had thought" Itachi scowled, turning his eyes away form his partner, "Ever since he was young, Kiske suffered from mass hallucinations. It was bad enough that whatever person he comes into contact with, he'll either run away or attempt to kill that person out of fear"

The Kirigakure ninja nodded, it made sense, except...

"Why won't he run away from you?"

There was no answer from the older Uchiha, only a long silence in the room.

"Nobody knows why" he finally said, "but so far, I'm the only one that Kiske could see as reality"

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Kisame grumbled.

"AAAAAAAGH!"

The door flew off its frame, slamming into the wall opposite of it as Kiske shot out from the bathroom, his onyx eyes wide from shock, "What the heck was that!"

"Don't be so paranoid, Kiske"

The dark haired Chunin glanced up at his older brother and blinked a few times to see the fishman come clearly into his vision, "Oh, so you were the monster fish Kisame"

"Eh?" A dark look appeared over the Mist Shinobi's face as Itachi kneeled down to face his younger brother.

"What bothered you so much?"

After musing for a moment, Kiske said, "Well, I was taking my pills when I heard groaning from the wall. I thought at first it was my medication acting up but-"

"It was Hidan"

Kiske stared at him puzzled, "What?"

"Hidan" Itachi repeated, "He's the Akatsuki member that you took the intestine from, remember?"

"Oh yeah...how?"

"He's right next door, forgot to tell you about that"

"Then why is he groaning? Is he hurt?"

Itachi and Kisame glanced at each other.

"Well...something like that" Kisame finally blurted.

"Then, aren't you guys going to help him?"

The Akatsuki partners once again glanced at the other.

"Erm..it's a little more complicated than that Kiske" Itachi said as he stood up, "but you'll understand when you go with them on one of their missions"

After waiting for a moment, Itachi turned around.

_That was not the reaction I was expecting, _he thought.

"We'll lead you to the meeting room, we'll introduce you to the rest of the members there"

"Wow, so there's more of you?" Kiske said in awe, staring at his older brother as he followed.

Itachi nodded, "10 of us all together"

"Bleh, if there's 10 of you guys then why are there no fruits and vegetables?" Kiske said in digust.

After a moment, Kiske glanced back up at the Akatsuki members, only to blink at their stare, "What?"

"You'll see why when you meet the others" Itachi said as he pushed a door open, "but for now, don't speak out of turn"

Kiske solemnly nodded as he followed his older brother into the room, only to gawk.

"Wow they seem...weird"

"Kiske" Itachi hissed, causing the younger Uchiha to glance up at his older brother, "Was that an insult?"

After getting no answer from the older Uchiha, Kiske took it as a yes and decided to take his older brothers advice. Do not speak out of turn. Following Itachi and Kisame, Kiske seated himself next to his older brother, staring wide eyed at their leader. He can't decide if it was the peircings or the eyes that was getting his attention the most. Kiske decided it was the eyes.

He must have been caught staring cause the next thing Kiske knew, the Leader's eyes were on him, narrowing in annoyance. Kiske decided not to stare at him anymore but instead turned his eyes to the rest of the Akatsuki members.

Hidan and Kakuzu he recognized immediately, grumbling and cursing at each other secretly. Then he saw a blonde and a scorpion like person next to him, the blonde seemingly molding something in his hands. Another he saw was a plant, immediately he knew what Itachi and Kisame meant when they said that he'll know when he meets the rest of the Akatsuki members why they don't have much fruits and vegetables. Next to him was a member with a mask on, making Kiske stare at him in curiousity. Lastely, it was Leader and his partner, a light purple haired woman. Kiske listed in his mind not to piss them off. After all, if Itachi warned him not to get them angry, then he will 'not' get them angry.

"I know it's rare for us to meet like this" Leader finally spoke after a long silence in the room, "But it has to do with...the boy"

Kiske frowned at his calling, boy? He's barely 12 and he's calling him a boy? The young Uchiha decided to let it slip this time.

"As you know, we can't let him stay in our hide out for too long" Leader continued, "since we barely meet up in person. So I have planned that every time we meet, the boy will switch off to be watched over by different partners, starting with Hidan and Kakuzu"

Hearing the two near-immortal curse, Kiske perked his ears when Leader than added, "But the mission that Hidan and Kakuzu is quite difficult, which is why I'm sending Sasori and Deidara along"

Almost immediately, Kiske shot his head towards the blonde and the humpback figure, only to hear the Blonde grumble and cross his arms while the humpback said...nothing.

"This meeting is now, dismissed" Leader said, standing up, followed by the rest of the Akatsuki members.

Xxxx

"Don't forget to take these"

Kiske nodded, taking the container of pills in his hand, "You're still upset about this?"

Itachi frowned, "I should have known Leader was going to do this, that way, I could have added that you should stay with me and my partner in the deal that I had made with him"

Flashing a small smile at his older brother, Kiske said, "Don't worry Nii-san, it won't be too bad"

_I hope_

Still frowning, Itachi said, "Fine, but if I see you again seriously injured" His eyes flashed crimson, "They'll pay"

Slightly shivering at the sight of the Mangekyo, Kiske said, "Bye" before turning around and running after the already leaving Akatsuki members

Xxxx

"So you're Itachi's little brother, eh? H'm" Deidara said, frowning at the twelve year old.

Kiske looked up at the blonde, "Uh...Yeah"

As the clay artist continued to stare at the young Uchiha, Kiske grumbled,"What, something wrong with my face?"

"You two look too much alike" Deidara said annoyed before speeding up his pace, leaving Kiske behind.

"What's his problem?" he muttered to himself, not realizing someone had heard.

"I advise you not to get on Deidara's bad side"

Slightly jumping, Kiske turned his eyes only to peer into the orbs of the humpback Akatsuki member.

"Oh" Kiske said, "Um...Sasori-san right?"

The Akatsuki member nodded.

"I have one question" Kiske said, "Why are you inside that...puppet?"

No answer

Slighltly frowning, Kiske sped up his pace, that way, going in between the two near immortals.

"Watch it brat"

Glaring at the white haired man, Kiske slowled down his pace enough so that way, he was behind all of the Akatsuki members.

"I have a feeling I'm not really liked in this group" He grumbled, staring at them through half-lidded eyes.

Heaving out a sad sigh, Kiske solemnly took out a kunai, twirling it on his fingers. After a minute of this, he started to experiment with it, by throwing it in mid-air and catching it by the handle or a game of bluff, throwing the kunai in the air and waiting until the Kunai is close to his face before he took a step back, letting the weapon hit the ground. All the while he was doing this, the Akatsuki members weren't even turning their eyes his way. Feeling a little paranoid, Kiske hesitated for a moment. He wants attention, or at least someone chatting with him, even a glance in his direction would be enough. But after a minute longer of their backs turned to him, Kiske couldn't take it any longer. He wants them to acknowledge that he was there...now. Twirling the kunai in his hand, he glanced around at his targets before he placed his eyes on the Puppet Master.

"Heads up!" he yelled as he threw the black knife at the hunchback.

Calculating in his head, Kiske thought that the mans massive size would cause him to be too slow to dodge the kunai and had expected contact. But instead, he gawked as a large metallic tail appeared from beneath the cloak and easily deflected the weapon harmlessly.

"What the crap were you thinking, brat?" Sasori growled as he turned and glared at Kiske.

Staring at the Akatsuki member, Kiske grumbled, "It was too quiet"

Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori stared at the young Chunin, before sweatdropping at the boys comment.

_Too quiet? _Deidara thought, _Itachi loves the silence...doesn't he?_

_This boy, _Sasori thought, _is he really related to the Uchiha Prodigy?_

_Annoying little brat, _The Jashinist thought, wondering how he'll kill Kiske without the notice of his older brother.

_Tsh, this mission might take longer than we had orginally thought, _Kakuzu mentally grumbled.

Reading the thought in their eyes, Kiske huffed, "Look, I maybe my older brother's younger brother but that doesn't mean we act exactly the same"

Silence followed the boys words before all the Akatsuki members turned around and started on their way with the travel, causing Kiske to sweatdrop.

"The almighty feared Akatsuki" he muttered, remembering the words that Itachi had told him about the organization, "acts like this?"

Pondering on the question, Kiske followed after the four Akatsuki members, hoping at least the mission would go along smoothly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hours seem to pass before the skies darken and finally, it was time to set up camp. More like sleeping out in the open, since there was no tents or any cover besides the trees above their heads, though Kiske doesn't mind. He doesn't know why but he likes sleeping outside much better than sleeping inside his room. If he remembers correctly, before he graduated from the academy, he use to crawl out of his window and sleep on top of the roof, usually being caught in the morning by passerby's.

_Home, _he thought, blinking, _that's right, I disappeared. Wonder...wonder if they'll..._

Feeling depression overwelm him, Kiske heaved out a sad sigh before rolling out his sleeping bag and snuggling inside of it. He would have fallen asleep, if there wasn't one problem...

"Damn it Hidan! Forget your stupid rituals and sleep already!"

"Don't blame me! It's part of my religion"

"Can't you shut up! h'm"

"You should be talking Deidara"

"What would you know Sasori-no-Danna? Art is a blast, not eternal, h'm"

"Deidara, you're pissing me off"

Clamping his hands over his ears, Kiske squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to shut the yelling out of his head. But, the yelling out only get louder and louder, and finally, Kiske couldn't take it.

"Be quiet!"

All the Akatsuki members stopped, turning their eyes towards Kiske, whom had sat upright, his eyes flaring with annoyance.

"Instead of telling each other to sleep, why won't all of you sleep?" he growled, glaring daggers through his bangs.

The Akatsuki members couldn't help but gulp as Kiske slipped back underneath the comfort of his sleeping bag. All 4 had seen the burning crimson color of the Uchiha clan bloodline in the eyes of Itachi's younger brother.

Xxxxx

_"Itachi-Nii-san, won't you play with me?"_

_The older brother turned at Kiske, letting out a light smile, "Sorry Kiske, I don't have the time. Why won't you ask Sasuke?"_

_Huffing, little Kiske crossed his arms, "Sasuke-nii-san isn't fun at all. He refuses to play with me"_

_Patting him on the head, Itachi said, "Try asking him this time. It might actually work"_

_Without another word, Itachi slung his bag over his back and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him._

_Heaving out a sad sigh, Kiske rubbed the back of his head, before slowly heading up the stairs._

_Awhile later, Kiske tapped on a door, only to have it slightly open and the familiar onyx eyes peeked between the cracks._

_"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes narrowing._

_"Well...could you...could you play with me?" Kiske asked, kicking the ground, diverting his eyes away from his older brother's stare._

_After a moment of silence, Sasuke answered, "No" before shutting the door on his younger brother._

_Staring at the door, Kiske sadly turned around and headed towards his room, shutting himself in there._

_XxXxXxXxX_

Blinking, Kiske slowly sat upright, letting out a light yawn before he glanced at the figure beside him.

"Yiii-"

He clamped his hands over his mouth, stopping his yell of surprise escaping from his lips.

_Don't forget, Kiske, _he told himself, _you just need to take your pills and everything will be back to normal._

Quietly Kiske grabbed his bag and zipped it open, took out the familiar orange container, opened it, and swallowed two of its contents before closing it and putting it back into his bag. Blinking a few times, Kiske let out a sigh of relief, seeing that the gory hallucination was only Deidara. Scanning the people around him, he realized that all 4 of them were still asleep, much to his disappointment. Grabbing the headband he had taken off the night before, he tied it back around his forehead, making sure the ends were touching his back. Standing up, he quietly stretched, glanced at the Akatsuki members and headed off for a walk.

The dream had disturbed Kiske.

_Do I have another older brother? _he thought, absentmindidly scratching the back of his head.

He objected that theory. If he does have another brother, then won't Itachi tell Kiske about him? Then again, when he first met the Akatsuki member, Hidan called him Sasuke, the name he had heard Itachi repeat in his dream. So there was a possibility.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Kiske's shoulders drooped as he said, "Man, when Itachi-nii-san told me that I'll get my memories back soon, I didn't think that it meant that it'll come back in jumbles"

Kiske stopped, perking his ears as he heard something nearby.

_Footsteps? _he thought as he closed his eyes, _one...two...three?...no four people?_

Without thinking, Kiske ran towards the nearest bush, hiding behind it just as the group appeared into the area.

"Whew I'm tired"

"Suigetsu! It hasn't even been 10 minutes and you're already tired!"

"Shut it you two"

Perking his ears, Kiske's heart froze when the voice he had figured was in charge said, "We have an eavesdropper"

_Oh great, _the young Chunin grumbled mentally, when he heard the familiar scraping sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath.

"Come on out" Kiske heard the voice say, hearing the swings of the sword, "or...do you want us to make you?"

Taking in a deep breath, Kiske forced himself into view, only for his eyes widen at the person he was looking at. Almost an exact replica, just change Kiske's hair to more of an upward spike, and they would have been twins.

"You..." Kiske gawked before smacking himself on the side of the head, "No it can't be..." He took the medicene from his pocket.

"Maybe my pills have side effects?" he asked himself before shaking the contents and read the instructions.

"Gah! Am I going insane!" Kiske roared, shoving the orange container back into his pocket, "Or..." He stared at the dark haired teen, "Are you...Uchiha Sasuke?"

The team look flabberghasted, even Sasuke, whose face had held no expression, showed a little sign of shock.

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

_How does he... _Sasuke couldn't understand why he felt so surprised to see that the boy in front of him knows his name. He's a missing-nin, so everybody should know. But, when Sasuke looks at him, it's like looking into a mirror, only exception is the hair style and the boys hair is more black than dark blue. What even further bothered Sasuke was that he knew that the boy looked familiar, thinking back to the days when the Uchiha clan was still alive.

_But it can't be, _he thought, _he died along with the rest of the clan._

But deep down inside, Sasuke knew. Even though Kiske's name will never appear in the Konohagakure no Sato's documents, he would have seen the body being buried amongst the rest of the clan. Furthermore, Sasuke didn't see Kiske's body in their home, though, he never checked his room.

Repeatedly, Sasuke denied that Kiske would still be alive, but...

"Your name?"

"Kiske"

"No, your full name"

Kiske stared at Sasuke, a look of surprise on his face before he replied, "Well...I'm not really sure but since Itachi-nii-san's name is Uchiha. I'm guessing it's...Uchiha Kiske?"

"Lies"

Slightly jumping, Kiske cocked his head to one side, "Eh?"

"Uchiha Kiske is dead" Sasuke glared, "I would know, there would be no way that a 4 year old could survive a massacre"

"Massacre?" Kiske repeated.

_Traitor_

Kiske's eyes widen as images flashed before his eyes.

Blood flying everywhere, bodies falling to the ground, yells of shock and agony rang in his ears.

"Not...Not again" he whispered, clenching his head in his hands, "n...not again"

Collapsing onto his knees, the images in Kiske's head became more clearer and clearer, the yelling and screaming becoming louder and louder.

Not feeling the hot tears streaming down his cheeks, Kiske yelled, "Stop it!"

"Graaaaaahhhh!"

Grabbing a kunai from his holster, he lunged at Sasuke, swiping at the older Uchiha.

Instinctivly, Sasuke leaned back, barely dodging the attack before jumping away from Kiske, followed suite by his team.

"Stay back" he ordered, swining his blade to the side as he slowly and cautiously approached the younger Uchiha.

Kiske stumbled about, looking like a drunkard from a long night of fun.

"Stop it" he whispered, the tears still streaming down his face, "they're your clan too, so why? Why are you killing them?"

"Kiske?"

The boy looked up, to squint at the person in front of him. It was blurry, but slowly and carefully it cleared into...

"You" Kiske said, eyes widening, "I'm going to destroy you!"

Kiske darted towards Sasuke, whom had suspected the attack, blocked the kunai lunge that the younger Uchiha had attempted.

"Murderer!" Kiske roared, pulling out a second kunai in his opposite hand, attempting to stab Sasuke on the side.

Shoving the dark haired shinobi away from him, Sasuke performed quick seals, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu"

Steady streams of fire burst from Sasuke's mouth, heading straight towards Kiske.

"Suiton:Mizu Houshutsu no jutsu"

After throwing away the kunai in his hands and completeing the sets of hand signs, Kiske pulled his head back before thrusting it forward, letting large streams of water flowing of his mouth.

Both jutsu clashed, bursting into steam as they made contact.

_Kuso, _Sasuke swore when the water jutsu slowly started to engulf his flames.

Quickly, Sasuke stopped the flow of his jutsu, barely dodging the water the bulldozed its way through the flames.

Hiccuping, Kiske slowly stopped his chakra flow, letting the jutsu slowly coming to a stop.

"Traitor" he mumbled as he stumbled, struggling to keep his balance.

Sasuke stood nearby, his eyes narrowing.

_A water type jutsu? _he thought.

He doesn't understand why he was so surprised. Jonin or higher ranked shinobi have a more than one chakra type but...Sasuke had sensed no fire type chakra in him at all.

_If he really was an Uchiha, then he would have at least a sign, even if he could just use Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu, _Sasuke continued to ponder on the situation, intently watching Kiske struggling to at least even stand in one area.

"Traitor, murderer, killer...Betrayer!"

Instantly, Kiske ran towards Sasuke, his hands blurring as they continued to perform seals.

"Doton: Doro waku no jutsu!"

_An Doton style jutsu?, _Sasuke thought, his eyes slightly widening in surprise. He jumped back, right when Kiske had finished the sets of hand signs.

Still running towards his older brother, Kiske spewed out a dark liquid, sending the jets of mud towards Sasuke. Seeing it coming, Sasuke jumped out of the way, the steady streams of mud shooting right through the trees.

_If that had hit me, _Sasuke said as he landed, _that could have killed me._

Coming to a complete stop, Kiske slowly turned around, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Traitor, Murderer, Killer, Betrayer, Traitor, Murderer, Killer, Betrayer..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _Is he mocking me? No, if he was, he wouldn't be saying those words then...is he really Kiske? Kiske, my little brother?_

Kiske tilted his head, staring through his dark colored hair, boring into the eyes of his older brother.

"Sasuke-nii-san" he said, "How old were you when you could use the Sharingan?"

Sasuke stared at him questioningly, as Kiske added, "Itachi-nii-san mastered his Sharingan when he was 7, how old were you when you gained the Sharingan, Sasuke-nii-san?"

Hesitantly, Sasuke asnwered, "12"

Then he frowned when Kiske started to chuckle.

"I...I still am the youngest" he murmured, grinning, "I'm still the youngest to gain the Sharingan"

Grinning maniacally, he gazed at his older brother, only to reveal their clan bloodline.

"Nani?" Sasuke growled, keeping his sword in front of him.

"It maybe incomplete" Kiske said, his grin still plastered onto his face, "and it may never be complete but..."

Chuckling once more, Kiske said, "But I think it's enough to beat you, Sasuke-ni-san"

XxXxXxXxX

**And there you have it, Kiske's sanity is slowly disappearing 0-0**

**The cause...you'll see XD**

**And yes, Kiske's sharingan will never be completed, even into adulthood - -'**

**But that doesn't mean that it's weak, got it?**

**Please Fav/Review**


	5. Insanity

**Sorry again if updates are taking too long - -'**

**The reason, again, is writers block.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5: Insanity**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke glared at his supposedly little brother, whose Sharingan eyes were still upon him.

_Beat me?, _Sasuke thought, frowning, _A Sharingan like that? From my observations, the only thing he can do with them is just copy jutsu. _

His eyebrows furrowing, Sasuke pointed the tip of his blade at Kiske, "I'm not sure if I know you or not, but I do know this. An incomplete Sharingan like that will be unable to defeat me"

This only caused laughter to erupt from the black clad Uchiha, "Silly Sasuke-nii-san, just because a bloodline is not completed doesn't mean it's weak"

Grinning from ear to ear, Kiske said, "I bet when you got yours, your eyes were incomplete also"

Sasuke slightly frowned as Kiske added, "But everybody always called you strong because of it, right?"

The grin still on his face, Kiske raised one hand and performed a hand sign, "So, never underestimate, my Sharingan!"

The older Uchiha's eyes widen when the younger one disappeared, he didn't even have enough to blink.

_Where is he, _Sasuke mentally growled as his onyx colored eyes slowly faded into the familiar crimson, searching frantically for the younger Uchiha.

"Up here"

Snapping his head up into the air, Sasuke jumped back, just in time for Kiske's kick to hit the ground, crushing it.

Mentally gawking at the damage that Kiske had done to the earth, Sasuke growled, "Tell me, who are you really?"

"Sad" Kiske said as he gently swayed back and forth, "You forgotten about your little brother"

"My little brother is dead!" Sasuke yelled, "and from what I know, the Kiske I know doesn't have the Sharingan! He's just a mentally disturbed crybaby!"

That's when Kiske froze, his Sharingan eyes widening as he looked up at his older brother.

"How could you say that?"

Sasuke stared at him, puzzled.

"H-h-How c-could-"

Kiske diverted his eyes away from Sasuke's, clenching his head in his hands.

"Y-Y-You-"

Once again, tears streamed down Kiske's cheeks as he tighten his grip on his head, collapsing onto his knees.

"S-S-Say th-th-that?"

Kiske leaned forward until his forehead touched the ground, "I-I-I w-w-w-was a -g-g-good l-l-l-little b-b-bro-brother w-wasn't I?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before he murmured, "Yes"

"Then...then why won't you play with me?"

The older Uchiha's eyes slightly widening, the old memories flooding back as he remembered the days when he would slam the door on his little brother's face, or when nobodies looking, would either scoff or bully the younger Uchiha.

_I hate you, _Sasuke remembered saying those words to Kiske.

_How could you say that?, _Kiske would reply, sniffling, _I was a good little brother wasn't I?_

Sasuke would remember saying yes and the same exact words.

_Then why won't you play with me?_

_He...He really is...Kiske, _Sasuke though in disbelief as the younger Uchiha in front of him cried out, "Why won't you play with me!"

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself looking into the incomplete Sharingan of his little brother, and then feeling himself flying through the air.

"You teased me, pushed me around!" Kiske roared as Sasuke twirled himself in the air and landed directly on his feet, spitting out blood from the hit on the face from the kick, "Tell me Sasuke-nii-san! Why do you hate me!"

Sasuke gave no response, but instead frowned, "Don't make me kill you Kiske"

"You wanted to do that for years didn't you?" Kiske growled, the sanity in his eyes slowly draining, "And now, you want to kill me don't you!"

"Kiske"

"Kill me if you want! Come on, attack me!"

Sasuke hesitated, his hand twitching every now and then to raise his blade against his younger brother. But something told him not to lash out against Kiske, that is, not yet.

"If you're not going to attack me, Sasuke-niisan!" Kiske yelled, "Then I will!"

He dashes towards the older Uchiha at full speed, almost catching Sasuke off guard.

Almost.

Without a moments thought, Sasuke raised up his blade, quick enough so that Kiske is unable to either dodge and block the attack.

Blood splattered across the earth.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_"Let me out!" Kiske roared as he slammed the chair into the metal door, only for it to shatter upon impact and to his frustration, no one answered._

_"Graah!" Roaring, Kiske repeatedly slammed his shoulder into the door, feeling it dent upon every impact._

_"Let me out!" he yelled again as he stopped, his eyes twisting in fury but tears of fear streaming down his face. _

_Kiske doesn't know how, but within the darkness of the room, he was able to grab hold of the table, chair, and even a bed post to hit against the metal door containing him inside of the Mental Hospital room, only for it to break upon impact. He would have used his shoulders again, but the pain showed that if he continued, he would risk breaking his bones._

_"Let me out!" Kiske yelled, but instead of yelling out of anger, he was yelling out of desperation._

_"Please" His yelling quieted down into a beg as he slammed his fists into the door, only for him to stop and slide down onto the floor._

_"Please" He begged as the tears shed down his face, "I...I don't want to be alone...please...don't leave me in here...please"_

_"Let me out!"_

_No one answered his calls_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kiske could feel it, the blood running down the side of his mouth. As he blinked several times, he saw that his fist was only several inches away from Sasuke's face, whose Sharingan eyes were wide with shock. At first, he felt nothing, and then, slowly the pain settled in. Kiske coughed several times, only to see the familiar crimson fly out of his mouth. Slowly, his eyes lowered down to his left side, only to glance Sasuke's sword penetrating deep into his flesh. From the feel of it, Kiske could tell that it hit something vital, the conclusion coming from the pain and the blood coming from his mouth. Feeling himself weakening, Kiske's eyes traced back towards Sasuke's before he let out a light grin.

"Sasuke...b-baka" he said.

Then, feeling the blade suddenly being pulled out of him, Kiske felt himself falling, and the next thing he knew, his eyes were looking up into the sky. The dark clouds and the loud banging made Kiske slowly realize that it was raining. Though how he didn't notice before didn't surprise him, the fact that he couldn't feel the rain was the one that shocked him. Kiske could tell that his life was weaning.

"You sure you want to leave him like that?"

"It's better that way, let's go"

"Sasuke"

"I said let's go"

The voices that Kiske heard were fading, but he could hear enough of it to realize that they're just going to leave him as he heard the footsteps slowly fade away.

"D-D-Don't...P-P-Please..." Kiske couldn't finish his sentence, the blood pouring from his mouth, the pain almost unbearable.

"D-D-Don't...L-Leave...Me...alone" he whispered before the young Uchiha closed his eyes once again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Akatsuki members were in a panic. Deidara was the first one to wake up and his eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets when Kiske was missing. At first, it was hard to wake up the others, but after yelling that the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi was missing, they immediately were awake.

"Damn it Deidara, why didn't you wake us up sooner?" Sasori growled as they searched amongst the trees.

"I maybe the first one to wake up but that doesn't mean that I'm the one babysitting him, h'm" Deidara frowned as he pushed some bushes aside, only to mentally curse as he found no Uchiha.

"Oh great"

All eyes turned to Hidan whose violet eyes were slightly narrowed and his lips pursed together into a frown.

"Did you find him?" Sasori asked.

"Sort of"

"Sort of?" Kakuzu yelled, "What do you mean sort of?"

Nodding his head towards the area where his eyes were on, the Akatsuki members peeked over the shoulders of the white haired Akatsuki members only to gulp as they saw the young Uchiha, unconscious and bleeding...profusely.

"Kuso" the Akatsuki members cursed as they surrounded Kiske, Kakuzu the one trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, a fight maybe?"

"A fight? A fight and this kid losing? That's almost impossible"

"Well whatever it is, we have to make sure that this kid doesn't die or..."

"Itachi will kill us" All of the Akatsuki members said simultaneously, a dark cloud hanging over their heads.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After a moment of panicking and some theorized medicine, the Akatsuki members were able to stop the bleeding and Kakuzu stitched up the wound. But the whole entire period, Kiske's eyes had not opened. This caused the Akatsuki members to worry.

"What if he's already dead?" Hidan said, with a little hint of hope, hoping that he doesn't have to deal with the little Uchiha much longer.

"Let's hope not" Sasori muttered, "If he is, then Itachi will murder us"

The two other Akatsuki members nodded, causing Hidan to let out a small sound of annoyance.

"But for now, I guess our missions on hold" Kakuzu said, causing Hidan to yell, "What?"

"We can't continue the mission if the Uchiha is like this" Sasori explained, "If we do, most likely he'll drag us down and we'll be dead sooner than we can even say Akatsuki"

"Tsch, his first mission with us and already he's a burden" Hidan muttered, causing the rest of the Akatsuki to mentally agree with him.

"Though, if Rei was here, that would be a different story, h'm" Deidara said.

There was silence.

"You do realized that Rei isn't an Akatsuki member" Sasori said.

"But she was raised in the Akatsuki, right? h'm"

"Yes but-"

"And she's our organization medic, h'm"

"Yes, but she's miles away from the base" Sasori frowned, "we don't have enough time to-"

"Actually, there is a way to summon her without going to her living area"

All eyes were on Kakuzu.

"Repeat that again"

"Rei was practically raised in the Akatsuki" Kakuzu said, "And has a vast knowledge of Medical Nin-jutsu which makes her a prized asset to the organization, so Pein sent her off into a safe location. Of course, there has to be a quick way to contact her if a member is seriously injured"

"And that is?"

"A scroll"

Silence.

"A scroll?"

"Yes"

"Seriously, a scroll?"

"Yes, a scroll"

"..."

"Tell me that you're joking"

"I'm not"

"..."

"Okay then, how with a scroll?"

Kakuzu pulled out the small rolled up parchment, unrolling it to reveal the kanji, "Shitomi". The rest of the Akatsuki members watched with interest as Kakuzu took out a kunai and slid it across his finger, drawing enough blood to let a single drop fall onto the parchment. Without warning, a large 'Poof' was heard and a vast amount of smoke surrounding the Akatsuki. After coughing and waving their hands to clear the cloud, all eyes were upon Rei, the Shitomi.

Her black hair reaches down to her lower back, her bangs split in the middle of her forehead and drops down to her chest. Her out fit is a long sleeved reddish kimono that reaches to her knees, a dark colored sash tied around her waste. Bandages start from her knees up, completed with a dark lavender Zori sandals. After blinking for a moment, you could see her brown eyes were of different shade, her left eye lighter than the right.

After a moment of silence, Hidan spoke, "She's just a kid, she might not be even as old as that Uchiha over there"

At the mention of the word, Uchiha, the young Shitomi felt heat rise to her cheeks, but then her face fell when she realized that she can't get her hopes up.

"Still not over it yet, eh?" Sasori smirked, causing the young Shitomi to change shades of red.

"Sasori-san!" she yelled, causing the Puppet Master the chuckle.

"There's no time for joking around" Kakuzu said as he frowned, "Rei, we need you to do us a favor"

"Of course" Rei said, giving the Akatsuki member a nod.

"One of our...comrades have been seriously injured" Kakuzu said, nodding his head towards Kiske's direction, "We need you to heal him"

Slightly cocking her head to one side, Rei asked, "Why can't you guys just bandage him up?"

"We already did that" Hidan muttered, "problem is, he isn't waking up"

"Oh" Rei said, flustered as her cheeks heated up.

Without another word, Rei headed towards the area where Kiske laid, stopping as she looked at his face.

_He...he looks a lot like, _Rei's thought stopped when she blushed again as the image of the Older Uchiha appeared in her mind, but again, felt her heart break when she remembered the day of the rejection.

_That's all in the past, Rei, _she mentally slapped herself as she went down on her knees, placed one hand on Kiske's forehead and the other on his wound, Rei closed her eyes as she concentrated her chakra. Almost immediately, a white glow engulfed her hands, glowing as they started to do their work. After many long minutes, Rei took in a deep breath as she stopped her chakra flow.

"Well" Hidan asked as the rest of the Akatsuki member's leaned in closer to hear the young Shitomi's answer.

Flustered that all eyes were on her, Rei said, "Well, nothing seems to be wrong-"

"Then why isn't he waking up!"

Jumping at the white haired immortal's sudden question, she admitted, "I really don't know, it's not the wound that's been keeping him in his state?"

"Then what is?"

The young Shitomi shrugged, "Like I said before, I don't know. All you have to do, is wait until he wakes up"

"We could do that, but the problem is kid, we have a mission to accomplish" Sasori said, "but we can't do anything if he's in this state"

"Gomen, but I really don't know what else to do" Rei said, sighing.

"I can't believe it, you, a girl from the famous healing clan, the Shitomi, can't even diagnose what's wrong with him?" Hidan growled, "You're a worthless piece of crap!"

"Hidan" Kakuzu glared at the white haired immortal who just 'hmphed', stood up, and headed off into the trees.

"Don't worry about him, Rei-chan, h'm" Deidara said as he saw Rei stare at the ground, "He's just really short-tempered that's all"

"Ari...Arigato" Rei said, giving the blonde a light smile.

Brushing her fingers through her dark colored hair, Rei sighed. Deidara saw this.

"Something wrong, h'm?" Deidara asked.

"Well, you know how Leader made the scroll so that the Akatsuki members are able to summon me without going to my hiding place right?"

The Akatuski members nodded.

"Well, we're miles away from my home and well...how am I going to get back?"

There was silence.

"Erm...we didn't think of that" Deidara murmured.

"I guess we'll have to talk about it with Leader-sama later" Sasori muttered, "but for now, you have to stay with us"

"But...but...are you sure?" Rei asked.

The redhead nodded, "We need a medic in our group anyways, it heightens our chance rate of completing the mission with high success"

"But will Hidan agree with it?" Kakuzu grumbled.

The Akatsuki members gave each other a look as Rei looked on, puzzled.

Sure, the three Akatsuki members wouldn't mind another child joining the group, but Hidan, the Jashinist, is he going to accept that fact? The three Akatsuki members mentally groaned at how Hidan will complain the whole entire way to the location of their objective.

"Let's not tell him" Sasori quickly blurted, causing the two Akatsuki members to glance at him.

"And tell him what, h'm?" Deidara said, "that Leader-sama said that we need to bring her back to base?"'

There was silence amongst the members.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Next Morning**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx**

"He said what?" Hidan growled, causing the three Akatsuki members to slightly at the volume, "There's no way I'm doing a mission and an escort to bring her back with us!"

"Hidan, it's Leader-sama's orders" Kakuzu frowned, "What he says, goes"

Silently grumbling under his breath, Hidan stomped past the three Akatsuki members who gave each other a look and heaved out a sigh of relieve.

"I thought that he was never going to fall for it, h'm" Deidara said.

"Shush" Sasori warned, narrowing his eyes, "you don't want him to hear now do you? If he figures out that this is a trick, he'll do more than just complain"

"Hey, I'm just glad that it worked, that's all, h'm" Deidara frowned, crossing his arms.

"There are no time for arguing" Kakuzu growled, "We have to set out, now. We've already wasted enough time"

"What about the Uchiha brat?" Deidara asked, "There's sure no way in hell that I'm going to carry him h'm"

There was silence.

"Ummm..."

"Sasori, you should carry the brat"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, yeah, Sasori-no-danna, you should"

"Now why would I do that?"

"It'll be easy, you could just tuck that Uchiha brat into your puppet Hiruko-"

"Not going to happen!"

"Sasori-san"

All eyes turned to the young Shitomi; her eyes were diverted, staring at the ground as tiny tints of blush appeared on her cheeks.

Twirling her foot on the dirt, Rei stammered, "I-It's b-better t-t-to c-carry him in y-your p-p-puppet. It...it will be l-less no-noticeable that w-way"

The redhead kept his brown eyes on the dark haired girl until he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you two owe me for this"

Giving the two other Akatsuki members a glare, Sasori reluctantly open the hatch to his favorite puppet, stepped out, and place Kiske in his place.

"There" He grumbled as he gently closed the cover for his puppet, completely hiding the young Uchiha out of sight, "Now all I have to do is just control this thing and we're moving out"

"Now all we have to do it wait for Hidan" Kakuzu said, causing the other members to groan.

"That might take a while, h'm" Deidara grumbled as he crossed his arms. waiting for Kakuzu's albino partner to arrive.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Blood splattered all over the ground, horrifying Kiske in his dark realm. At first, he thought that he was reliving the memories of witnessing the Uchiha massacre, but upon closer inspection, he realized it was much worse.

A young boy, holding a Kunai in hand, grinned maniacally as he finally slit the throat of his victim after dissecting him alive, chopped off his limbs, and blinded him. Chuckling at his work, the young child turned to face Kiske, only to cause the older boy to gulp, confirming his fears.

It was himself.

"Awww, are you scared?"

Kiske slightly jumped at his younger self's words but gave no reply, only stared in shock at himself.

His younger self just 'hmph'd" as he walked around in the dark abyss, twirling his weapon in hand.

"You can't deny it you know?" the younger Kiske said as he grinned, his bangs hiding his eyes, "You need me, you need me for power"

"You're wrong"

Frowning, the younger Kiske said, "Oh, and how?"

"I'm not dependent on you" Kiske said, "I worked my way up all this way myself"

This caused his younger self to chuckle, "Oh, yes, yes you did, but don't you remember? What you did a long time ago?"

As his younger self saw the the puzzled look on Kiske's face, he shook his head, "You don't, don't you?"

"Remember?" Kiske said, "Remember what?"

Grinning, the younger Kiske twirled the kunai in his hand as he said, "Back in the days when you killed"

"Yes, I remember, when father found my killing that man"

Kiske stopped when his younger self held up a finger.

"Ah, yes but he wasn't your first"

"Eh?"

"You seriously don't remember?" His younger self laughed maniacally, causing Kiske to flinch as his laughter echoed throughout the darkness.

"When you couldn't take the loneliness anymore, you wanted the attention, but Tou-san and Kaa-san wouldn't give you that, so does Sasuke-nii-san as well. The only person that would give you love was Itachi-nii-san, but he was always so busy, he has no time to play with us"

As the younger Kiske grinned, he lifted his eyes, only to reveal the crimson bloodline of the Uchiha clan, "That was not only the day when you obtained the Sharingan..."

He held up the Kunai, causing Kiske to shake as it dawned on him, "At the young age of 2, you started to kill off members of our clan. You were a serial killer, known as the 'Uchiha Stalker'."

"No" Kiske said, clenching his head in his hands, "No you're lying!"

"Why would I lie!" younger Kiske yelled, his grin still visible on his face, "You really were a serial killer, killing off our own clan, and just to jog your memory, it worked! All attention was on you, even though at first, they didn't know who you are! And I remembered it so well, you enjoyed not only the attention! But the killing as well!"

"No!"

"Yes! You remember it don't you! Your first victim? He didn't even see it coming, a 2 year old, walking up to him, telling him that he was lost and when he knelt down, that's when you struck!"

"Shut up!" Kiske sobbed as he collapsed onto his knees, clutching his head tighter in his arms.

"Don't you miss it!" Younger Kiske yelled as he approached his older self, "Don't you miss the days when you cold see the shocked expressions of your victims! Or when you hear them die right in front of you! Don't tell me that you don't miss those!"

His Younger self stopped in front of Kiske, whom was sobbing as he kept his eyes locked onto the dark floor.

"Come on" Younger Kiske said as he held out a hand, "I promise you, back then, nothing hurts"

Glancing up at the hand in front of him, shakily, Kiske reached out and gently wrapped his hand around his younger self.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**This chapter sounds so...random - -'**

**The only thing I like about this chapter is the last part and that's it - -'**

**Oh well, please Fav/Review  
**


	6. Lies

**Once again, I'm sorry for the late updates - -'**

**Like before, I'm having major writers block**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6: Lies  
**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rei stared back at the Hiruko for a 100th time, slightly worrying when she heard its occupant muttering in his consciousness.

_It...it's worst than I thought, _she turned her discolored brown eyes towards the Akatsuki members in front of her, whom were paying her no mind.

Ever since they started on their route to the location of their mission, it's been strangely quiet. Though Rei maybe a quiet girl, it's even too quiet for her to handle.

"Um...may I ask a question?"

All the Akatsuki members slowly stopped and then turned their eyes towards the Shitomi, whom stood stiffly at the eyes on her.

"Well...um.." She murmured, her face turning red, "Is he...an Uchiha?"

Silence.

"Technically yes, since he wields the Sharingan" Sasori said.

"But I thought Itachi killed all of the Uchiha clan though...except for his brother."

"Well...turns out Itachi had another little brother that he cared about"

Rei stopped, her different shaded eyes widening, "He's...Itachi's little brother?"

"Of course" Deidara muttered, "Why else would he look so much like the Uchiha?"

Silent for a moment, Rei though back when she first took a look at the Chunin. Slowly, she realized that he had the same skin tone, same hair, even his face is slightly the same as the older Uchiha's.

Feeling her heart break, Rei shoved the thought out of her mind. It was all in the past, her old crush had to be pushed away. But the thought of Itachi never left her mind.

"Here we are"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rei looked up wide eyed at the waterfall in front of her her, "T-Ta-Takigaure?"

Kakuzu nodded, "Leader ordered us to steal the Hero's Water, hoping that maybe taking it would lead the ANBU away from our real plans."

"A false trail?" Rei asked as the rest of the Akatsuki members approached the waterfall.

With a nod, Kakuzu jumped in followed by the rest of the Akatsuki members. Even Rei jumped in without hesitation.

* * *

_What...is it?_

That familiarity of sudden lightness and then the smell of water looming in the air. After a few minutes of thinking, Kiske slowly realized where he was.

_Home._

_This is not your home._

Though he could not see his younger self, Kiske could still feel his presence well. So well in fact, he could almost see him grin maniacally in his mind.

_Don't you remember? The Uchiha Clan estate? That was your home. This place...all of this is just a lie._

_A...lie?_

Almost like a child, Kiske pondered over the comment and slowly understood the words of his younger self.

_A lie._

He said the two words with hate and disgust, feeling the burning hatred growing inside of him.

This caused his younger self to grin, _Good._

_

* * *

_

When Rei resurfaced, she was awed at the sight of small houses in front of her. Sadly, she didn't have the time to completely take in the sight.

A large explosion caused the young Shitomi to jump, her different shaded eyes turning towards the blonde whom grinned as he watched the last of his 'art' fall from the sky.

"The Hero's Water! Tell us where it is now!"

The coldness in Kakuzu's voice caused Rei to shiver, making her take a step away from the Ex-Takigakure Shinobi.

"A-a-are you sure it's going to work?" She whispered to the redhead, amazingly was able to get through even though he was a puppet, who was standing next to her.

Sasori just shrugged, "All we're doing is taking orders and the orders were to take the Hero's Water, that is all."

Rei gulped and nodded, turning her brown eyes back towards Kakuzu who was still threatening the villagers. Sadly, though Kakuzu was more intimidating and taller, the Takigakure Shinobi that had recently appeared were showing no signs of backing down.

This only raised Rei's nervousness even further.

"...lies"

Jumping, Rei twirled around, only for her eyes to lay on Hiruko.

"All...lies"

Slowly realizing that the wounded Uchiha was speaking, Rei turned back around to Sasori, "I think he's waking up."

At first, Sasori gave Rei a puzzled look but his eyes went wide when he slowly realized what she had meant. With a flick of his fingers, the lid of Hiruko popped open, revealing its occupant inside.

Before Rei could move, the young Uchiha slowly sat upright, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Several minutes passed and nobody made a sound.

"K-K-Kiske? Is that you?"

Mizuki appeared through the crowd, her dark brown eyes squinting.

With a gasp she turned around, "Z! Muramasa-sensei! It's Kiske!"

Almost immediately, the two forms of the two Takigakure Shinobi pushed themselves through the crowed and stood next to the Kunoichi.

Bewildered, Z said, "Dark Eyes? Is that really you?"

Saying this, his gold eyes narrowed, glaring at the Akatsuki members, "Did they take you?"

Instead of giving his teammate an answer, Kiske slowly stood up and climbed his way out of the puppet, his bangs still shadowing his eyes.

Seeing this, Muramasa frowned behind his mask, "Kiske, your teammate are ask-"

He didn't get to finish.

A Kunai sailed through the air and made contact with the sensei's forehead, immediately killing him on the spot. The two genin stare wide eyed as their sensei fell to the ground, their eyes trailing back towards their old teammate, whose hand was still in the air, positioned after throwing the deadly weapon.

"Kiske! What are you-"

Mizuki found herself face to face with the young Uchiha, though his eyes were still shadowed, had a grin plastered onto his face. Before the kunoichi could utter another word, Kiske pulled out a kunai, twirling it a couple of times in his hands before stabbing it into her neck. Her chocolate brown eyes wide, Mizuki fell over backwards; the last thing she saw before dying was Kiske's maniacal grin.

"Hey Dark eyes! Are you mad!" Z yelled pulling out a weapon of his own.

His head bowed low and his eyes still yet to be shown, Kiske only continued to grin, "On the contrary my dear 'friend', I think I have. Though before I kill you, I have one question..."

Lifting his face, the young Uchiha smiled as his Sharingan eyes peeked through his bangs, "How long have you known about my origins?"

Z gulped.

Seeing this, Kiske let out a maniacal laugh, causing everybody near him to flinch, "So you do know about it! How very intriguing!"

Though as soon as it started, it also ending abruptly, a frown suddenly etched on his face, "So why did you lie to me?"

The black clad Chunin took a step forward and almost immediately, his old teammate also took a step back.

"Afraid?" Kiske chuckled, his smile back onto his face, "I'm not surprised. You should be after many years of lying to me."

He said the last sentence with disgust, his face changing from hatred then back to the maniacal smile, "Now after discovering the truth, I realized that there's only one thing left for me to do before I say goodbye to my humbled 'home'."

Pulling a kunai out of his kunai pouch, Kiske almost waved it teasingly in front of his teammates face whom shivered at its sight.

Though before Kiske could use his weapon against his teammate, the rest of the Takigakure shinobi finally shook the shock off and ran towards the young Uchiha. Sadly, he saw them coming.

Immediately, he made eye contact with one of them and grinned as he forced the shinobi to attack one of his own.

Cackling with laughter, Kiske pulled out more kunai and attached several paper bombs before he threw them towards the confused enemy.

"Come on! Give me a challenge!" Kiske roared with glee as he watched the paper bombs explode, his opponents immediately killed.

During his time of 'fun', Rei stood nearby, a look of shock and horror etched on her face.

_He...He c-can't be Itachi's little brother, _she thought, _H-H-He c-can't be..._

"Damn it all, he went nuts"

"I guess this mission was a complete failure"

Glancing up at the Akatsuki members, Rei watched as they ran towards Kiske, their weapons drawn.

"Wait! What are you doing!"

But her words went unheard.

All Rei could do was watch helplessly as the people she had known growing up were going against Uchiha Itachi's little brother.

* * *

Back in the confines of his mind, Kiske couldn't help but not only feel glee, but also regret at the feeling of killing.

"It's too late to regret now" His younger self smiled, "and don't forget, you wanted this."

"I know..."

But even so, the regret in Kiske's heart pumped wildly; he could still feel his hand holding the kunai that had penetrated his female team members neck and the weapon that had killed his old sensei.

"You can't turn back now" Younger Kiske said like as though he could hear Kiske's thoughts, "As soon this is over, there will be no village that will ever take you in. Not even your old home."

"Home? What home?" Kiske said absentmindedly, his black eyes slowly turning blank, "I never had a home."

Whistling with amusement, his younger self commented, "Now that is something that I cannot disagree with."

* * *

"Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes" Kakuzu warned.

"Too late for that" Sasori grumbled, feeling his actions moving on their own, "Heads up!"

Using a kunai in his hand, the redhead unwillingly slashed at Deidara whom ducked just in time to dodge his partners attack.

"What are you doing! We're allies here h'm!" Deidara gawked.

"I told you not to look into his eyes!" Kakuzu warned again, his right arm disconnected from their joints and aimed for the Uchiha.

Seeing this coming, Kiske rolled to the left, easily dodging the Ex-Takigakure shinobi's attack.

Pulling his arm back, Kakuzu had to jump backwards in order to dodge the Ex-Sunagakure's ninja's attack.

"Tsch, sorry about this Sasori but..." Without another word, Kakuzu rolled his fist into a punch and slammed it into Sasori, knocking him into many pieces.

Seeing the redhead's head roll on the ground, Kakuzu once again said, "Sorry."

"As long as I don't get killed, It's fine" Sasori muttered.

Realizing that his 'puppet' is out of commission, Kiske flipped backwards several times before pulling out more explosive tags attached to kunai and threw them towards the Akatsuki members.

"You have to do better than that, h'm" Deidara said, throwing several of his birds and performed a handsign.

Causing several more explosions, Kakuzu yelled, "Hidan! Now!"

Puzzled, Kiske's Sharingan eyes went wide as he felt a presence behind him twirled around, only for his eyes to make contact with Hidan's.

Though he was able to bend backwards in order to dodge a scythe swipe, he didn't dodge soon enough to avoid the scythe grazing his cheek.

Jumping back, Kiske stared confused as he watched the albino lick his blood off of his scythe before making a diagram on the floor. Then, the young Uchiha stared with interest as the immortal's skin turned black and white, forming tattoos similar to his skeletal structure.

As he continued to watch, Kiske stared confused once again as Hidan pulled out some kind of pointed sword and aimed it towards himself.

KA-SHUNK!

At first, Kiske felt nothing but felt his left leg collapse beneath him as pain crawled up his thigh. Growling, Kiske glared at the immortal before he saw him take out the weapon and aimed for his opposite leg.

Feeling more pain rush up his right leg, Kiske couldn't help but let out a yelp as he fell forward.

Before he could push himself up, he felt someone on top of him and feeling his arms being restrained. In fury, Kiske snarled and kicked, struggling to be freed. Then, the next thing he knew, darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

Please Fav/Review


	7. The Light

Two Things that I can See

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7: The Light**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That was so much fun!" Young Kiske cackled as he stood next to his older self, "it's only sad that the Akatsuki had to ruin it."

Grinning, the young Kiske's sharingan eyes turned towards the older only to frown as he saw his older self crouching down, his hand over his mouth.

"Is something the matter?"

"I...I...don't..." Kiske started before he covered his mouth again, feeling the familiar sensation of bile coming up from his throat.

The younger Kiske placed a hand on his older self, a smile appearing on his face, "Don't worry, it will take time to readjust, but for now, we have to stay low. The Akatsuki is going to keep a closer eye on us especially after the actions we have performed."

No sooner had the younger Kiske spoke is when finally his older self couldn't take it and vomitted, releasing the contents of his stomach onto the black floor. This caused the younger Kiske to make a face.

"Tsch, this is going to take a while for you to adjust."

Placing a hand on the pre-teen's shoulder, the younger Kiske's smile returned, "But don't worry, we 'will' exact our revenge on the Uchiha clan."

"Uchiha...clan?" Kiske panted as he wiped the edges of his mouth with his arm, "I thought that-"

The younger Kiske placed a finger on his own lips, signaling to his older self to be silent, "Yes, most of the Uchiha Clan members are dead. 'Most."

With the smile still stitched onto his face, the younger twirled around in the neverending black room, giggling, "We'll kill Madara and Sasuke-nii-san!" he stopped twirling, "Of course Itachi-nii-san we will leave alone but most definately Madara and Sasuke-nii-san."

"Madara? Who's he? and why Sasuke-nii-san?" Kiske stood up.

His younger self grinned, "Madara is the man who founded the Uchiha clan and killed most of them off and-"

"What? Wouldn't that man be bones and dusts by now?"

The younger Kiske stopped, grinning at his older counterpart, "There are forbidden jutsu out there that can make you immortal, Kiske."

As Kiske stared wide eyed at the child, the younger Kiske steathily walked towards himself, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Sasuke-nii-san is on the hit list too because well..."

The child tilted his head, "He always hated you and almost took your life. It is only fair to return the favor, right?"

"But...just because he hates me and tried to kill me doesn't mean-"

"He's out there trying to kill Itachi-nii-san too."

This caused Kiske to stop dead, his eyes now trained firmly on the floor. The younger Kiske stood in front of him, his wicked smile never leaving his face, "You felt it too didn't you? That feeling of revenge deeply embeded in his heart? You should know..."

He placed a hand over his own heart, "We had that feeling against the who Uchiha clan." then he lowered his hand and raised them to his sides, like as though he is in a mid-embrace, "but now that the whole Uchiha clan is gone, there's nothing for us to do except to do one thing."

The Younger Kiske motioned his finger for his older counterpart to kneel so that he could lean into close to his ear, "The only thing that we could do now...is to kill."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The mission was a complete failure, it was even amazing that the Akatsuki members were able to escape the clutches of the Takigakure ninjas. But since the mission wasn't successful, most likely the shinobi will call for help, thus more trouble for the Akatsuki than they really needed.

"Great!" Hidan grumbled as he rubbed his neck, "What are we going to do now?"

"Shut it" Sasori glared at the white haired male as he twisted his arm back into place, "just be lucky that we even made it out of there alive."

"I know! But we wouldn't even be put into that position if that insane little brat didn't go haywire!" Hidan nodded his head back towards Kiske who was thrown over Kakuzu's shoulder, "if he wasn't around then the mission would have been a success!"

"If Itachi heard you call his brother that, he would-"

"Shut up!"

As the four Akatsuki members started to argue with each other, Rei's mismatched eyes were kept on Kiske whom she had heard mumbling in his unconscious state. Frowning as Kiske twitched before muttering something, Rei reached out her hand, deciding that maybe using her medical skills will help the young boy.

"Eeeeeeek!" she screamed as Kiske's hand launched up and grabbed firmly around her arm, refusing to let go even as the girl struggled to rid of his grip.

Rei's scream had disrupted the argument between the Akatsuki members and caused them to turn. Seeing the commotion, Kakuzu did something that everybody didn't expect...he dropped Kiske to the ground. Sasori, Deidara, and Rei watched in horror as Kiske hit the ground with the sickening "SMACK", even causing Rei to faint from hearing the contact.

"What was that for?" Deidara hissed, approaching the tall Akatsuki member.

Kakuzu just shrugged, "It got him to let go right?"

Deidara just face palmed himself, before turning his attention to Rei, "Rei? Rei-chan...Great thanks to you she's out cold as well."

"I don't know what you guys think that but I thought that it was fucking hillarious"

Shooting a glare at Hidan, Sasori just heaved out a sigh, "Things are just getting worse and worse for-"

He stopped, his brown eyes going wide as Kiske flinched before his arms moved, pushing himself to stand.

"Oh shit"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That warmth..."

The younger Kiske stared puzzled as his older self looked up, a dazed look upon his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning himself towards his older countpart.

Turning his head, Kisk released a small smile to his young self, "Can't you feel it?"

When he got a frown as his reply, Kiske returned his gaze upwards, the dazed look and smile still on his face. After several minutes of starting, the younger Kiske couldn't stand it and marched towards his older counterpart.

"What is it that you are feeling?" He demanded, a growl clearly emitting from his words.

"Here" Kiske said as he placed a hand over his heart, "It feels so...warm..."

Confusion was taking over the young Kiske's mind thus he wrapped his hand firmly around his older counterpart and immediately he realized what he meant. A great warmth slithered through his arm before spreading throughout his body, placing him in a somewhat serene emotion.

"Hmph," was all he said before he released his grip on his older counterpart, pratically unhappy about the older Kiske's discovery, "Don't depend on it too much for comfort Kiske, it might be your downfall."

Kiske didn't reply, either ignoring the words of his younger self or just too serene to actually pay attention, Kiske reached up his hand, like as though he attempted to grab something and then, a light flooded his mind.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All the Akatsuki members drew out their weapons as Kiske slowly stood up, his bangs clearly hiding his eyes. Several minutes passed before the young Uchiha finally lifted his eyes only to reveal the familiar onyx color.

Blinking several times, Kiske looked around, "What are you guys doing?"

Confused, the Akatsuki members lowered their weapons but kept their guards up. Who knows when the crazy side will appear once more?

"Erm...don't you remember what...happened?" Deidara asked.

Kiske tilted his head, confusion shown clearly on his face, "What?"

"Apprantly not" Sasori said.

A puzzled look still clear on his face, Kiske looked around until his black eyes landed on an unfamiliar form.

"Who's that?" he asked as he turned his gaze back towards the Akatsuki.

All the Akatsuki members glanced at each other before finally Sasori replied, "That's Shitomi Rei. She's a healer of our organization."

"Then why is she out cold?"

Once again the Akatsuki members gave each other a look.

"You sort of...never mind" Sasori muttered, causing Kiske to even become more puzzled.

"Just tell-"

"We have to start heading back" Sasori interrupted, turning his back to the younger Uchiha, "and report back to Leader."

This caused Deidara to gulp; Kiske looked towards his direction.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's just say...that Leader 'hates' failure."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day had soon turned to night, causing the group of Shinobi to set up camp though in Kiske's eyes, they were taking their time.

Is Leader that bad?, he thought, tilting his head in question as he sat underneath a tree, watching the Akatsuki members set up a fire and their sleeping bags.

After several minutes of musing over the question, Kiske shrugged it off. Though his brother is part of the organization, doesn't mean that Kiske himself is a member as well. Coming to this conclusion, Kiske turned his black colored eyes towards Rei who had just recently woke up minutes before they were about to set up camp. The young Shitomi was sitting nearby to the Akatsuki members, her mismatched brown eyes watching them. Watching her for several minutes, Kiske blinked when Rei's eyes turned towards his only for her to instantly look away, a blush appearing on her pale face. This confused Kiske. Why was she acting so shy?

This caused the young Uchiha to continue staring until finally he just shrugged and leaned his back against the tree, closing his eyes. He will figure it out sooner or later. Heaving out a yawn, Kiske rubbed his eyes.

iTired already?/i

Blinking several times, Kiske kept his eyes shut, reverting himself back into the confines of his mind.

"What do you want?" he asked as he stood before his murderous counterpart who just grinned at his words.

"You can't pretend you know?" the younger Kiske grinned as he tilted his head, "they will figure it eventually and just like with our own parents, they will abandon us."

This caused Kiske to flinch but he crossed his arms, "So what? As long as older brother accepts me for who I am, I don't care what happens."

The younger Kiske chuckled, "I expect you to say that. But you have to stop acting sooner or later Kiske, pretending that you can't remember all of what had happened."

Kiske stood silent before his younger counterpart before he frowned, his eyes narrowing, "I am not going to kill anymore."

Now it was the younger Kiske's turn to frown, "What?"

"I hate killing," Kiske declared, "I'm not going to take a life anymore."

At first the younger Kiske gawked before a maniacal laughter escaped the younger Uchiha, "Say that all you want. But you can't reject your killer instincts, you can't reject me."

Smirking at his older self, the younger Kiske flashed his sharingan eyes, "I will surface once again and when I do..." He placed a hand over his chest, "I will be the one in control."

Snapping his eyes open, Kiske suddenly sat up complete upright like as though on high alert only to relax as he found himself back at the campsite, the Akatsuki members now surrounding the fire. Shrugging off the echoes of laughter still ringing in his head, Kiske stood up only to stop as he sensed the familiar warmth back when he was in the confines of his mind. Eyes wide, Kiske quickly looked around only to lay his eyes on Rei, now seated between Deidara and Sasori, laughing as the blonde performed tricks to entertain her.

She was...the light?, he thought, his eyes still wide.

Then shaking his head, Kiske placed a hand on his head.

"Ugh...I need my medicene" He murmured as he took out the familiar orange container as he walked towards the group.

* * *

Yeah...slowly coming back XD


End file.
